


Set Fire to the Rain

by Drachenkinder



Series: Set the World on Fire [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Disfunctional Duo, Don’t copy to another site, Frostmaster AU, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Porn, Psychopaths In Love, Recreational Drug Use, maniplative bastards one and all, underage unrequitted pining and nothing else on the kids part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: Loki and En are hosting Loki's thirteen year old nephew, Modi for the summer. Things can only go from bad to worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures in Thailand.

Thailand

Loki brushed the headband off and dropped it on the floor. The fading orchids scattered across the tile only to be flattened under En’s bare feet as he followed the younger man past the gauzy curtain onto the lanai overlooking the Chao Phraya river. A houseboat drifted slowly by, the mother hanging laundry on a line stretched from stern to mast. A young boy swam beside the boat and his laughter was shrill in the grey predawn quiet. En slid an arm around Loki’s waist and nuzzled the back of his neck, pushing aside the high collar of the black and green silk blouse. Loki leaned back into the embrace. 

“Mmmm…” 

“Enjoy yourself Kitten?” En asked.

Loki turned and caught En’s lips with his. He liked the coarse roughness of En’s cheek on his own lightly stubbled skin. He’d shaved before going out the evening before but En hadn’t. Loki had a preference for a slightly scruffy edge to En’s usual elegance and a two day growth of beard was pleasant to rub against.

“It was acceptable, Old Man.” Loki said.

En huffed a soft laugh and dug his thumbs into the hollows of Loki’s hip joint. Loki squirmed and raked his teeth over En’s jaw. The scars from his last surgery were almost invisible. 

“En, stop. You know I hate this.” Loki said.

“Which is why Honey,” He pressed in deeper, “I do it.”

Loki hissed and pulled away. He gave his husband a narrow eyed glance and rubbed his palms over the silk of his skirt, to ease the jumping muscles.

“If I fucking fell were you going to catch me?”

“If you fell from that little bit of… discomfort, I’d wonder how sick you were, Baby. You done scandalizing the neighbors with that filthy mouth?”

Loki stepped past him and back into the house. 

“Come inside and I’ll see if I can scandalize you instead.” Loki said.

En followed and the mosquito netting swished shut behind them. 

“Better do your best, I don’t like to be disappointed.” The threat implicit, though his voice held a chuckle.

Loki grinned at the shiver it sent down his spine. He turned and embraced En, nipping at his ear.

“Were exactly do you want you want my filthy mouth?” Loki breathed into En’s ear. “Your lips? Your throat? Hunting for your nipples under all that fur on your chest?” He punctuated each question with a lick of his tongue.

“You’re uh, getting warm.” En’s hands slid under Loki’s skirt and he squeezed the firm mounds of his butt. “Hmmm, I have got to get a picture your ass in this lace.”

Loki leaned away and tilted his head. “You want a photo-shoot first? Or…” 

“How about both?” En undid the tie and let the silk skirt fall around Loki’s feet. “You get on your knees, open your sweet mouth and…” He tapped the wrist phone. Something caught his attention and he looked past Loki with a scowl. 

“Who let you in?” It was irritation, not alarm in his voice. 

Loki turned with his chin lifted. He was damned if he was going to hide his arousal from some annoying intruder. Not in his own home. His eyes widened and he immediately grabbed for his skirt and pulled it up. He glared at the boy standing in the doorway of the kitchen, one of Loki's juice pods in his hand.

“What the fuck Modi? You aren’t supposed to be here until next month.”

“The school burned down. I already finished my work for the term and Dad said I didn’t have to go to another school. I wanted to visit you early. He sent you a message and you said it was fine.” 

“I did no such thing.” Loki said, retying the skirt. En had walked over to the front door and was examining the lock.

Modi shrugged his thin shoulders. “He got the message, maybe there was some kind of a mix up?”

“Or you set up a fake account again. Let me guess my phone was out of order too?” Loki glanced at En. “Did he pick it?” 

“If he did I’m demanding a refund on the lock.” En said.

Modi grinned. “Your message box is full, and living out here in the wilds of Thailand you don’t have reliable service.”

“Modi we are three blocks from the business district in one of the most modern cities in the world. You are not going to be able to bullshit your father forever. Tell me you didn’t burn down your school?”

“I didn’t burn down my school.” Modi said in an unconvincing sing-song. He put the straw from the juice pod in his mouth and sucked it, looking out from under his eyelashes at his uncle. “You look good in lace.”

“Knock it off kid.” Loki said with a growl. “You start that up again and I will ship you back home today. One, you’re a twelve year old little shit." Loki said counting on his fingers. "Two, you have all the sex appeal of a stack of wire hangers. Three and four, I’m happily married and you’re my nephew. If you think I’d risk prison, a divorce and estranging my brother for the sake of your flat, scrawny ass you are fooling yourself.”

Modi shrugged as if to say it was worth a try. “He’s not gonna live forever.” The boy said and tilted his head toward En.

A second later he was pinned halfway up a wall, clawing at Loki’s forearms and fighting for air.

“Let me make this perfectly clear.” Loki said slowly as his nephew’s face turned crimson and his eyes bulged. “If anything happens to En, if he gets hit by a car, has a fall down the stairs or keels over from a sudden heart attack, I won’t even wait for the coroner’s report before I vivisect you like a bullfrog in biology class. The first thing I will cut out will be your tongue.” Loki snarled as Modi’s struggles weakened. “That way I can really take my time without bothering the neighbors. Then I’ll cut your hands off so you will not be able to even think of freeing…”

“Babe,” En said laying his hand on Loki’s shoulder. “You um, might what to let him down. Unless you were planning on killing him right now. Which is fine by me. I really don’t like to get involved in these little family squabbles…”

Loki released his grip and his nephew dropped to his knees gasping for breath and rubbing his throat. Loki stood over him white with rage. En drew him away and out to the kitchen. He poured a measure of whiskey in a glass and handed it to Loki.

“I think you made your point Kitten.” 

Loki nodded and drank. En tapped his phone. 

“Hey Roger, It’s En. Yeah I know it’s early. Listen I got a little, uh problem here. You still have your license Hmm? No, no, nothing like that. My husband’s nephew is visiting and he was attacked while out for a walk. Yeah, crazy I know, but even the safest cities can have a mugger or two.” 

En filled a towel from the fridge’s ice dispenser while he talked. 

“Can you stop by and give the kid a once over. Well he looks okay, but you never know. Strangulation is a tricky thing. Oh I didn’t? A druggie uh, robbed and tried to throttle him. Yeah, yeah, lucky kid. I’d rather not, you know how they are. Roger, Baby, I’m not holding you to anything. Okay, yeah I got that. Umm hmm. See you in a few? You are a treasure Roger.”

En looked at Loki, who was hunched at the table, both hands on his half empty glass.

He walked back into the front room where Modi still sat on the floor. En grasped his arm, hauled the wheezing boy to his feet and dropped him to a rattan chair. He handed Modi the towel wrapped ice.

“Hold that around your neck. A doctor friend of mine is going to look you over. You were mugged by a guy high on drugs. Got that?”

Modi nodded.

“One other thing. You piss him off like that a second time, I won’t step in. Threaten me again and Loki won’t be the one to deal with it. I will. I’m not as forgiving as your uncle. You got that Champ?”

The boy nodded again but he didn’t look particularly afraid. 

En went back to the kitchen. He’d have to keep one eye open around Modi. The little psychopath had set his sights on his Uncle last year when his demands for Loki’s attention had turned onto a eleventh hour clumsy attempt at seduction, when his annual summer visit came to an end. Loki had been startled and annoyed, thinking the boy simply didn’t want to go back home. En knew better. Even if he didn’t know exactly what he was after (which would impossible given the internet nowadays) it was obvious Modi wanted Loki all to himself. 

It will be a cold day in hell when that happened, En thought. Even if he had to arrange for one of his own little accidents to happen to the boy. Hopefully it wouldn’t go that far. When he behaved himself Modi was entertaining. En found his utter ruthlessness fascinating, and he was almost as smart as Loki. If he’d give up his obsession with his uncle, he’d be a very useful piece in the business game. En smiled thinking of the possibilities.

***

SET FIRE TO THE RAIN 

I let it fall, my heart, And as it fell you rose to claim it It was dark and I was over Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands, they're strong But my knees were far too weak To stand in your arms Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you That I never knew, never knew All the things you'd say They were never true, never true And the games you play You would always win, always win

But I set fire to the rain Watched it pour as I touched your face Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming Out your name, Your name

When I lay with you I could stay there Close my eyes Feel you here forever You and me together nothing gets better

'Cause there's a side to you That I never knew, never knew All the things you'd say They were never true, never true And the games you play You would always win, always win

But I set fire to the rain Watched it pour as I touched your face Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, Your name

I set fire to the rain And I threw us into the flames Well, it felt something died 'Cause I knew that that was The last time, the last time

Sometimes I wake up by the door, That heart you caught must be waiting for you Even now when we're already over I can't help myself from looking for you

I set fire to the rain Watched it pour as I touched your face Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming Out your name, Your name

I set fire to the rain, And I threw us into the flames Well, it felt something died 'Cause I knew that, that was the last time The last time Let it burn Let it burn Let it burn

Songwriters: Adele Adkins / Fraser T Smith Set Fire to the Rain lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group, BMG Rights Management

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're back. Edited to add song lyrics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family matters and some pwp.

Roger came and went in a flurry of lace edged shirts, Patchouli and disapproving tuts. Modi was dispatched to bed with a diagnosis of minor bruising and a parting directive to;

“Keep an eye the boy, En. I think he’ll be fine, but he really should be in a hospital for proper monitoring, I won’t be held responsible if anything happens…”

En ushered the good doctor out with a clasp in his shoulder and a loaded handshake. Roger’s fussing quieted as he counted his cash on the way to his taxi. En took the little package he’d been gifted and returned to the kitchen where he found Loki on his phone. En held up the sealed pack and Loki frowned, nodded, tapped the earpiece and silently mouthed “In a minute.”

“Really, Thor he is fine. Listen, I called Celestial Technology and they are sending out a tech to go over everything. Nathanial Essex is one of En’s contractors and he can make sure that Modi does not pull this crap again. No it’s okay, we will keep him for now. What happened at his school? Really?”

En laid down the package and disappeared into the bathroom. He returned a moment later with a test kit and meter and a disposable injector. He opened the package measured out a small amount and mixed it into a vial. 

“Yes Thor I know. Um hmm. I am sure you do. It must be difficult. I am sure Sif is also doing her best.” Loki rolled his eyes at En. “I will consider it. Yes, brother. I understand. I shall have to discuss it with En.”

En shook his head no.

Loki muted the receiver. 

“You do not even know what he is asking.”

“I don’t need to know, Kitten. Your brother, he… pushes.” En said. 

“Like you don’t.” Loki said. He turned the receiver back on. “I will keep you updated. Yes, as soon as we come to a decision."

“No.” Mouthed En. He lifted the vial and swirled it. It slowly changed from clear to a translucent blue. He placed the end of the meter in the vial and tapped his nails on the table.

“Well that is nice for her.” Loki raised an eyebrow at En and En tuned the meter so he could see the results. 

“Umm hmm. First in her class. I’m very proud Thor.” Loki raised two fingers, En shook his head and raised three. Loki shrugged. En loaded the injector.

“Fandral? No, I have not heard from him in ages. Oh. Well that is no surprise. Really Thor? I was wondering if he would ever come out.”

En pushed up Loki’s sleeve, pressed the plunger and there was a soft hiss as the drug was injected. Loki smiled up at En and pointed to package and then En.

En shook his head.

“Look Thor... No I didn’t know. Another granddaughter? That’s what five now? I don’t keep up with them. They are your friends, not mine. Thor I really have to...”

En sealed the package, tossed the injector and put the test kit back in the bathroom. When he returned Loki was still on the phone.

Loki sighed at En and made a yakking duck mouth with his hand. “Umm hmm… Thor Listen, I… Yes, that sounds like you had fun.”

En grasped Loki’s wrist, brought the receiver to his mouth and said, “Blondie, your brother’s gonna be hitting his first peak in about ten minutes and I’m gonna have my dick in him when he does. Say bye bye.”

“En!” Loki said bursting into laughter. He ended the call with a chortling “Bye Thor.” He took En’s hand and rose to his feet, swaying a little as the euphoric sent his blood racing. 

“I cannot believe you said that.” Loki grinned as En leaned forward and kissed the end of his nose.

“If Blondie wants to bore you with the details of his life, he can stand to hear one of yours.” En slid a steadying arm around Loki’s waist. Anything important in all that nonsense?”

Loki let En guide him across the kitchen, onto the stairs and up their twisting steps to their suite. 

“Only that Modi’s school didn’t burn down. There was a minor fire and the investigation found several code violations. Modi threw a fit about the new school and Thor let him go with the understanding he would finish his studies here. Little shit lied. I bet he would blame us when he returned home without any work done. Thor will send his school work to me once his system is sorted out. If Modi put half as much effort into doing it as he does into avoiding it he would be in college by now.”

“Where is the fun in that?” Modi’s voice came drifting up from the first level. 

“You are supposed to be resting.” En said.

“I can rest and play Death Match Round Eight at the same time.” Modi said. There was the muted roar of a crowd as the game switched on. 

“Do not drink all my juice pods.” Loki warned, knowing Modi would leave exactly one untouched. “And stay out of the study.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Came the answer.

“You did secure everything.” Loki said to En as they entered their room. The game noise cut to a soft murmur when En closed the door.

“Of course, Kitten. Even if he defeats the security there is nothing of consequence here.”

“Home is for play not work.” Loki replied as if quoting. “So get to play old man.” He giggled, frowned and said, “I think two would have been plenty, I’m not going to be able to string three… spoken things you talk with... in a line? A row? Like ducks… I was going somewhere but I lost the map… “ 

Loki grinned at En. “You did this on… the reason for something… purpose… on purpose.”

“Uh huh. Don’t want you fussing over little Nero all day…” En pushed Loki in the chest and he fell back on the bed. 

Loki giggled again. “Nine minutes to lift off.” He said. He loosened the tie to his skirt and wiggled it off. There was a lot of extraneous squirming to En’s gaze, but he wasn’t complaining. 

En hung up his jacket, removed his cuff links and dropped them in their enameled tray with a clink. He observed Loki in the mirror as he unbuttoned his shirt. The younger man was propped up on his elbows, watching him with hunger in his shining eyes, his silk blouse hanging open, his long legs pale against the dark blue sheets. The green lace panties stretched over his erection, defined more than concealed. Loki’s tongue licked over his lips, wet and pink. 

En smoothed his hair back and turned, lifting his phone.

“Hold that pose, Kitten.” En said, and there was a tiny flash. “Good. Show me what you got, Honey.”

Loki arched his back and let his head fall back his eyes half closed and his lips parted. 

“Beautiful.” En breathed. He switched from still shot to recording and circled the bed.

Loki ran his hands over his chest and toyed with his own nipples, pulling them to dark rose points. He bared his teeth at En and growled. 

“Want this?”

Loki ran a hand down his taunt abs and stroked his hard cock through the lace, rocking into his palm. His eyes followed the camera and he stuck a finger in his mouth to suck it lasciviously, with soft wet slurping sounds.

“Work it, baby.” En encouraged. 

“I want your cock Old Man,” Loki panted and rolled onto his hands and knees. He wiggled his ass and looked over his shoulder at En. “Come on, I know you want some of this.”

“Needy Kitten.” En said. 

Still filming En slipped his fingers under the waistband of the lace panties and dragged them slowly down, baring Loki’s tight creamy butt. Loki slid to his elbows and rocked back.

“Fuck meee!” he moaned. 

En chuckled and palmed his balls, brushed his thumb up between Loki’s cheeks, teasing.

“Damn you!” Loki swore. He reached down to free his cock from the front of the lace.

“Un uh!” En said and tightened his grip. “No touching.” 

Loki glared at him. 

“Then get on with it. Unless you can’t get it up anymore.”

“Brat.” En said mildly.

He gave Loki’s balls a warning squeeze, let go and struck the younger man’s butt with a hard backhand. His wedding ring left a shallow cut over one cheek. 

Loki howled. “Fuck yes!”

En laughed softly. He stepped back only long enough to set the camera on the dresser and check the focus. Then he unbuckled his belt, doubled it and put his left hand on Loki’s lower back. He stroked the belt softly over his husband’s butt.

“Whatcha want Honey?” En purred. “You gotta tell me, Kitten.”

“Fuck you!” Loki spat in feigned anger. He grinned like a demon.

“No baby. You’re the one getting fucked… or not…” En tilted his head and tapped the belt gently on Loki’s rump. “If you’re too tired to use your words… maybe I should…you know…let you get your rest.”

“You bastard!” Loki’s face was flushed and he whined low in his throat. “I want the belt!” 

“Like this?” En asked. He drew his arm back and snapped the doubled belt with the sound of a rifle crack as it smacked Loki’s bare bottom. The blow was hard enough to knock Loki face first into the sheets. The pale skin bloomed red, raising into an angry welt.

“Ahh!” Loki cried out. Than “Yes, like that.” when he realized En wouldn’t continue without an answer. 

En smiled and swung the belt savagely, marking Loki’s upturned bottom in a crisscross of searing red lines. He grinned when Loki’s hand crept back to rub his cock in defiance, though he didn’t try and free it from the prison of lace. 

Loki was whimpering and rocking his hips between the punishing belt and his own stroking hand. 

“Gonna cum for me Baby? You gonna cum in those pretty panties for me?” En said. He snapped the belt on the tender underside of Loki’s ass making Loki yip in pain.

“Un huh, nmm.” Loki panted, his eyes were unfocused and his hair spread in a tangle over the sheet. He worried his lower lip with his teeth. “Harder!”

“Honey, I call the shots here.” En said pausing.

“Nooo!” Loki howled to En’s grinning delight. “Don’t stop!”

“Beg.” En said.

“Go fuck yourself.” Loki snarled. But he kept his ass in the air and squirmed in frustration.

En tapped the belt softly on Loki’s balls and waited.

“Come on baby. Give in.”

“Damn you! Norns damn you!” Loki snarled. “Fuck!”

En rubbed his hand over Loki’s trembling back.

“Beg for it, Love.”

Loki hiccuped, half sobbed then said. “Please En, please.”

The belt slapped over Loki’s butt with a bare minimum of force. Loki growled knowing En wanted more from him.

“I hate you old man.”

“Mmm hmm.” En said repeating the gentle slap. “Beg for it.”

“Bastard!” Loki gasped. “Please, you filthy old fuck. Please beat me till I cum. I want your marks on my skin.” His voice became softer. “Lover break me... please…”

“There’s my good Kitten.” En said.

The leather cracked across the back of Loki’s thighs, making him yowl in pain and desire. En brought Loki back up, working the belt over his welted bottom with precision, leaving not an inch of his throbbing rump unmarked. Loki was groaning and squirming as he stroked himself, caught in a web of pain and pleasure. He was lost in the high when En stopped a second time. 

“Nooo.” Loki sobbed, and En chuckled. 

“Easy baby. I won’t let you down.”

Loki felt the bed shift as En climbed on behind him. The older man’s hands were cool on Loki’s bottom. En kneaded the bruised skin for a moment and then spread his ass cheeks running a thumb over his rim.

“You look so beautiful like this Kitten. Your pretty ass welted, your face flushed and your lashes wet. 

Loki was aware that En was once again filming him in close up with his wrist phone while the vid recorder got the long shot. Loki felt the heat in his face rise.

En squirted lube on his fingers and Loki gasped at the wet cold touch on his asshole. En rubbed the lube in circles over Loki’s rim, enjoying how he thrust his hips back trying to impale himself on En’s fingertips. 

“You got such a sweet little fuck hole, Baby.” En said. “Hold still for me.”

Loki could feel the thick head of En’s cock pressed against his rim and he could not stop himself from begging.

“Please En, Please fuck me.” 

“Mmmm.” En said. 

Loki gasped as En put one hand on his back and thrust slowly into his ass, the rim spreading around the fat head, the thick shaft filling him as he was pulled back, until his welted butt was snug against En’s groin. En’s hands moved to his hips and he pulled out partway and Loki whimpered. 

“Like it, Kitten?” En said and snapped his hips forward.

“Love it!” Loki huffed. “Love your cock.”

The waistband of the lace underwear cut into the skin under his ass cheeks, his cock throbbed as the material rubbed over the head. Loki stroked himself in time to En’s thrusts. Every slap of his husbands hips on his butt made his ass throb in pain, made his hole clench in pleasure. His skin was slick with sweat and he was floating, half from the euphoric coursing through his veins and half from the overstimulation.

“I’m gonna cum Love.” He heard himself say.

“Not yet Baby.” En said and pulled out. He grinned at Loki’s distressed wail. But before Loki could come down, En shoved him over on his back and pushed his knees up. It was Loki’s hand that guided En back into the heat of his body.

“Ah.” Loki panted, as En slide in. “that’s where you belong.”

“Mmmm hmmm.” 

En rocked in a steady motion and Loki went softly pliant under him. Loki’s eyes were wide and glazed, his lips wet and ruddy, his face flushed and shining with sweat. The green lace was stained dark from his precum. His breath was ragged and his hand desultory as he drew it over his hard shaft. 

“Ohh.” Loki gasped and his abs tensed, he shuddered and sighed as pleasure strobed through him. His hips jerked in the hot pulse of release, and his seed spilled soaking the already dark lace. The bliss redoubled and echoed through his entire body. He cried out as every stroke of En’s cock sent him higher and higher. 

“That’s it Honey,” En panted, increasing his pace as Loki shivered and clenched and writhed under him. “Ride that high Kitten.”

The sound of his own hammering heart was a roaring like the crash of breakers and he was thrown by them. tumbled in the surf, in En’s arms and still the pleasure surged in ever increasing waves. He was blacking out, the room flashed like lightning, like thunder. There was a boom that shook the room and Loki spasmed at the sound. 

En cried, gasped, and his eyes burned into Loki’s, flashing with the shattered light. Loki could feel En’s cock jerk inside him, could feel the heat expanding, flowing inward, pouring into him and filling him. Then his lover was laying over him, their chests heaving as they drew breath. 

The building shook again to a low rumble and there was a loud drumming overhead. The lights flickered and a sharp crack illuminated the room in stark black and white. Loki yelped, jerked and covered his eyes. En cradled his head between his long fingered hands. He kissed Loki softly.

“Easy there Honey. It’s just a storm. You’re okay now.” He pulled Loki’s hands from his eyes. “You still with me Kitten?”

“Gods,” Loki panted, “I think… I can’t think…” He shuddered again moaned as another rush of feeling shook him. “three… three was… fuck…perfect…”  
“Told you Baby. Daddy knows best.” En kissed his collarbone.

“Akk!” Loki said shoving at En’s chest. “Don’t say that when your cock is still in me.”

En chortled and rocked his hips a few times and Loki’s head snapped back and his back arched.

“Please!” Loki hissed between racking shudders. “No more…oh norns… too much.”

En rolled off and lay on his back beside Loki. He twined his fingers with his lover’s. 

“You know something, Kitten?”

“Nooo.” Loki drawled gathering his scattered wits and trying to remember how to fit back inside his own skin. 

“All these years and you’re still the best piece of ass I’ve ever had.”

“Not half bad yourself...” Loki said “For an old fuck.”

He burst into laughter at the stinging slap that snapped his head to one side.

“You’re such a shit.” En chuckled. He stroked Loki’s hair back from his forehead, admiring the blooming handprint on the pale cheek. He brushed his lips over Loki’s and raised his head to gaze on his lover’s face. “Hardly worth the trouble.”

“Love you too, Old Man.” Loki said pulling his husband down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well nice to know they haven't lost their edge. No I don't advocate drugging up your lover to send them into overdrive. But this isn't a healthy relationship what so ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little teasing and a little miscommunication.

It was forty-five minutes later and En was considering whether three grams had in fact been a little too much of the euphoric. Loki had giggled during clean up, chattered as they were setting down for sleep and was presently nuzzling En’s ear and rubbing up against his thigh and whispering the most obscene things that came to a mind well versed in debauchery.

“Honey, Baby I know I’m irresistible but you should… you should save some of that for later. For when you can… you know… get it up.”

That was the simple truth. A side effect of the drug was that once it fully kicked in, it was impossible to keep focus on anything long enough to maintain arousal. Loki was giving it his best try however, and he laughed at En’s suggestion. He stuck his tongue in En’s ear. 

“It’s your own fault, En Dwi Gast.” Loki chanted when En shoved him away with a grimace. “It’s not mine, that you can’t last.” He laughed again.

“That’s enough Loki.” En said coldly.

“Oooo Daddy’s mad.” Loki said and leaned forward to lick En’s nose.

En caught Loki by the throat and easily pinned him down, as Loki was making no effort at resistance. En raised an eyebrow. Daddy play was not one of Loki’s kinks, quite the opposite in fact. That he’d even said it spoke to both how high he was, and that he was trying to distract either En or himself from something. En considered questioning him but that was likely to be a long process and it had been a tiring night.

“Honey, are you going to settle down? Because if you’re not, I can always put you on the cross for a few hours.”

Loki glanced over at the St. Andrews’s cross that En had got him for their anniversary present. The idea had its appeal.

“Will you play with me while I'm up?” Loki asked. He wiggled his hips against En’s. 

“No baby. I’ll leave you there until you learn to follow orders.”

“How long?”

“Until the meeting this afternoon. Which you will be attending.” 

“Norns, I hate those things.”

“I know Kitten, but we have to keep the investors happy. You're doing a little show for them after, Lolo. So sleep or cross?” 

Loki gave one last hip thrust. When En didn’t respond he sighed.

“Sleep. For now. But can I have the cross when we get home?”

“If you behave yourself.”

“Fuck. Where is the fun in that?”

“Its business baby. Have fun on your own time.”

“Fine.” Loki snapped. 

He sat up when En released him and wove a meandering path across the room to the master bath. It was just as well En thought. He didn’t want to go to the trouble of tying Loki up and setting up a vital signs monitor to ensure he was alright. He really wouldn’t sleep well under those conditions. The toilet flushed, the shower came on and En shut his eyes and fell asleep.

He was woken by Loki climbing back into bed. The younger man’s pupils were still so wide the green was only a thin band. His hair was damp, but not dripping and his bare skin was cool as he settled beside En. That he had a juice pod in his other hand was worrisome. Loki followed his eyes, took a sip and said,

“I was thirsty.”

“Baby, did you go downstairs like that?” En asked.

Loki frowned as he tried to think about the question, shrugged and said, “Umm hmm.” around the neck of the pod.

“You forget Modi’s here, Kitten?”

“Oh shit!” Loki said with a laugh, spattering tiny drops of orange juice across his chest. He finished the pod with a last swallow and lay back snickering. “Thor is going to kill me.” 

“Not if I do first.” En said. “Go to sleep Loki. We’ll sort it out later.”

Loki shut his eyes and tried to shut down his brain. He concentrated on his breathing but couldn’t hold focus beyond three breaths. He sighed in frustration and let his mind wander. It wandered downstairs where his nephew was still playing games. Loki could hear the squeal of tires and the growl of an engine that told him Modi had switched to a race game. Which made him wonder why he hadn’t heard the game when he was crossing the kitchen. He should have heard it, but he was sure he hadn’t. If he’d heard Modi he would have remembered, and not traipsed naked down the stairs. But the house had been quiet. Maybe the kid had been in the bathroom. Loki hoped so. Otherwise the situation would be even more awkward.

Loki dozed more than slept. His thoughts would drift and he’d start to notice En’s soft snoring, the sound of traffic on the street, the voices from the river raised in either argument or banter. Once the screeching of their neighbor’s parrot occupied his mind while he tried to picture what its owner was doing from the bird’s differing cries. When he did sleep he dreamed vivid hallucinogenic dreams. Sometimes they were of En fucking him or hurting him and he smiled in his sleep. But sometimes his dreams would turn dark and it was other, unwanted partners that used him and Loki would fight his way back to awareness in fear or shame or disgust. It was nearly noon before the dreams stopped and he fell into a dreamless slumber.

***

Modi played the race game with only half his attention. It gave him something to do with his hands other then take a knife from the kitchen, go upstairs and plunge it into En’s black heart. It was bad enough the old fart had enthralled Loki with his wealth and lifestyle. Or that he was constantly dragging Loki off to his stupid business meetings, which Loki obviously hated, when his uncle could be spending time with him, doing fun things. But that he beat Loki was insufferable. 

He’d heard the muffled sound and expected it was from one of them posturing. Modi had witnessed his parents let off steam in their fights by slamming their fists down on a table or kicking a wall in petulance. Both Thor and Sif had explosive tempers and neither would back down in a fight. But it was all noise and show and they never came to blows. Modi had assumed that En and Loki fought the same way. He knew both of them were furious after the morning’s episode and he also knew it wasn’t the first time they quarreled about him. That didn’t bother him at all. If he could put a wedge between them all the better. En could fuck off and he’d have all of Loki’s attention to himself. So when he’d caught the muted yelling and the intermittent thumps he’d put it down to Loki slapping his hand on the dresser or wall, something Modi had seen him do on numerous occasions to vent his frustration. The illusion had been dispelled less than an hour ago.

He was in the bathroom when Loki had come downstairs, his bare feet making no noise on the tile floors. Modi had opened the door and been treated to the unexpected sight of his Uncle poised in front of the refrigerator, with nothing more than a towel draped over one shoulder. Modi felt a flush to his face and a tightening in his groin at the sight of that tall slender body outlined by the light of the fridge. He’d quickly stepped back into the bathroom and pulled the door almost closed as Loki turned with a juice pod in his hand. 

Loki had crossed the kitchen and paused for a moment in a ray of sunlight that fell through a gap in the curtains. He’d glanced around as if he’d forgotten something and Modi got a clear look. He took in the snake tattoo that he’d only caught glimpses of when Loki wore high cut shorts and noticed that his uncle had not a trace of pubic hair, his happy trail coming to a point a couple of inches below his navel. Modi's hand had stolen to his own groin and rubbed as he gazed on the thick length of Loki’s cock and the bare scrotum hanging full behind it. 

Loki had shaken his head and walked across the kitchen and up the stairs. That was when Modi saw how En had abused him. Loki was marked from thighs to lower back in ugly welts. Modi’s rising ardor was doused and anger took its place. How dare that old pervert lay a hand on his uncle? What had he threatened Loki with that he would submit to a whipping? The only reason he could come up with was that Loki had taken the beating to prevent En from doing something bad to Modi. It was further proof that Loki loved him. If En was out of the way they could be together.

Modi crashed his car through another barrier and took out an entire row of bystanders, racking up more points in the game. Loki’s defense of the old bastard showed how he’d warped his uncle’s mind. Once En was gone, Modi was sure he could get Loki to see he wasn’t a kid anymore. They were meant to be together, they were so much alike. He just needed to figure out how to kill En. En was evil, but he wasn’t stupid, despite giving the appearance of a chattering fool. Modi furrowed his brow. He would have to be extra clever.

***

The sun was shining across the bed, prompting Loki to grab a pillow and pull it over his face. He winced as he turned on his side, burrowing away from the light. En had really worked him over and there was a throbbing ache all the way from his knees to the small of his back. His head felt full of cobwebs and his mouth was dry and sticky. His bladder put in a complaint and Loki knew he’d have to get up soon, but he was stubbornly holding out for a few more minutes of sleep. The bed dipped and En slide his hand, cool from the shower under the covers and gave Loki’s butt a squeeze. 

“Wake up Kitten! Time to get dressed.”

“Oww.” Loki whined. More for show then from any real dislike of the rough touch. “Must we go? Nok is your head of PR, she should be able to baby a few investors.”

“Loki get your ass out of bed. I didn’t hire you to lay around and look pretty. They didn’t fly out here to listen to Nok go over a prospectus. They expect a show Honey.”

“Gods.” Loki swore finely sitting up. “I feel like crap. I’ll be lucky if I can walk tonight.”

En rose to his feet and patted Loki’s shoulder.

“You’ll feel better after you eat. Maybe next time you should... you know… cut back a little.”

Loki shot En a dirty look, but the older man was already walking out the door.

En was right. A quick wash up and a cup of tea did wonders for Loki’s attitude. He almost felt human as he worked his way through a bowl of Tom yum goong, the spicy broth clearing the fog from his brain. By the time they finished their meal he was up to paying attention to En’s interminable chatter.

“…after you can take the kid with you to help set up for the show.”

“What?” said Loki, alarmed. “En, he is only twelve. You cannot be serious.”

"I'm thirteen." Modi put in.

“Why not Honey? You can over see his work. It’s not like I expect him on stage. The insurance won’t cover him. But he can make sure your props are in place and you can show him how to run the lighting. It’s a small group so he won’t have to do anything fancy. Carlos has it all preprogrammed and I’ll be there if anything goes wrong.”

“En I’m not doing a show with my nephew in attendance.”

“Why not?” Modi asked.

“Yes. Why not Kitten?” En said, raising an eyebrow in inquiry. “I’m sure he’ll enjoy watching you work. I don’t think he’s seen your new elemental act at all.”

Loki closed his mouth on his response. So it was his public show En wanted him to perform for the investors. He was used to providing a more private show. Not that the private shows were a problem. Loki enjoyed exercising his dominate and sadistic tendencies and there was a cadre of men and women that were willing to work with him for the enjoyment of En’s business partners. He wondered if En had mentioned it was his magic act he was performing before or if he was only now making his intentions clear. Most likely the latter. En liked to keep him off balance.

“If he’s watching the show then he won’t be paying full attention to the lights.” Loki said, covering his mistake “I don’t need to be blinded when I’m trying to catch a fire ball.”

“That’s why, Baby you are only going to be at the meeting for a few minutes. Intros and handshaking and you go set up and practice while I wine and dine them.” En looked over at Modi. “That sound good to you champ? You want to help Loki set up his act?”

Modi shrugged as if he didn’t care one way or the other. Loki smirked and En chuckled. “Well, I uh… it’s all settled then. I’m sure you two will have a… a great time.” 

En stood up and Loki followed, slurping down a last swallow of tea, his mind already on how he would modify his performance. He would have to curtail his more athletic moves, but with a careful seating arrangement he could work closer to his audience and give them more of a thrill. He was so engrossed that he didn’t hear En’s last comment. 

“Hmmm?”

“Lolo, you really need to learn to pay better attention. I’m beginning to think you just… well you don’t think what I say is important…”

“Sorry En, I was thinking about how to impress your guests.”

“Well okay then. I suppose I can let it go this **once**. What I said is…” En ran his fingers under Loki's chin and tilted his head up to make eye contact. “… you need to be in your black costume tonight. The one with the gold trim? So impressive. And I want to make a good impression. So remember St Andrew. Okay?”

En’s fingers stroked down Loki’s throat and over his collar bones. Loki smiled, nodded and leaned in for a quick kiss. 

“Of course En. I wouldn’t want to disappoint a saint.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modi has an agenda. Free Loki!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the buyers. Loki and Modi talk.

Five hours later Loki was regretting his choice of suit. The lightweight wool mix did hang on him better than the linen En preferred, but it was way too warm for a room cooled only by open windows and a dying cross breeze. He’d expected to show up, press hands, leave, and shuck the tie and jacket in the lobby. But the promised couple of minutes had stretched into the better part of an hour. He patted his forehead with his handkerchief and glared at En over the head of the elderly woman he’d been assigned to keep entertained. En was making no move to get the group headed out for dinner. How did his husband expect him to set up his show while he was trapped here? The baroness, and for once the title was real, asked him another question and Loki smiled, politely answered her, and pretended he didn’t mind her claw squeezing his lace clad thigh. He’d already had to furtively move her hand down twice in the act of smoothing his skirt or she’d be fondling his balls by now. Her overpowering flowery perfume added to the stifling closeness of the room. Loki could feel the beginning of a headache.

“No need to ask who wears the pants in your family. “ The baroness said with a cackle.

Loki smiled through gritted teeth. As if his wearing a skirt made him any less a man. En would pay for sticking him with this harpy. Suits were de rigueur for business and Loki was no longer the boy toy, or the bodyguard, though he still held that position, he was an equal partner in Sakaar industries. Loki preferred to dress the part when at work. Ever since En had bought him his first dress Loki had taken to wearing skirts on a regular basis. What had started as a way to rebel against societal norms when he was a runaway, had become his signature look. Clothing didn’t have a gender as far as he was concerned. Besides he had good legs, he liked to show them off and En appreciated the look. The bespoke suit was tailored to emphasize his broad shoulders and only a blind man would think his lean muscled form feminine. Or some ancient crone who couldn’t keep her hands to herself.

"So tell me, you are the girl aren't you? When you're in bed?"

Loki decided he’d finally had enough. Maybe if he embarrassed En enough enough the bastard would think twice before having him attend another one of these things. Loki turned off his polite co-owner persona and switched to spoiled eye candy mode with a heavy dose of 1940's bombshell.

“Honey,” Loki said, stretching the endearment out. “I hate to be a bother…” He pursed his lips in a pout, pushed a braid behind his ear and batted his lashes at En. En’s eyes narrowed and his mouth tightened, knowing Loki. “but...” Loki paused to examine his nails until all eyes were on him. He sighed heavily. “But you know how sensitive I am to…” He paused again and grinned inwardly at En’s bared teeth smile. “Um…Aromas.”

En gave a little head shake but Loki continued in a voice laden with reluctance. “I don’t want to say anything…” 

“Then maybe you shouldn’t, baby.” There was enough threat in En’s tone that two of the more perceptive guests glanced at their host. 

Loki plowed on and behind his expression of contriteness his eyes sparkled. “but there is this most distressing odor of rotting flowers and decomposing flesh.” He waved his hand in front of his face.   
The harpy jerked her claw away and her face flushed an ugly shade of red.

“I’ve tried to bear it, I really have,” Loki stood up, smiled pathetically and glanced around the room as if looking for sympathy. “But I do believe I shall be ill if I don’t get some fresh air.” 

The harpy snorted and looked as if she was going to explode momentarily. Loki edged a step away. “You nice people will forgive me for leaving, won’t you?”

There was a chorus of “of course” and “not a problem” and nodding heads. Loki sashayed toward the door and then turned. “I do so hope you’ll like my little magic show tonight.” He simpered. He gave the room his brightest smile. “And En, my love, do call maintenance to check the vents. I think a civet has got in there and died again.”

Loki swept out the door before En’s glare set him on fire. The jacket and tie were off before he’d finished crossing the outer office. He grinned like a maniac at the secretary manning the desk and almost danced down the stairs to the lobby. One part of him knew that he might have just cost them an expensive contract, but at the moment he didn’t care. En knew he despised socializing with their buyers and that he hated even more being groped by some businessman or woman who took Loki for a rent boy. If En put him into these situations he could deal with the fall out. Loki worked better behind the scenes, spotting trends and working finances were his forte. The numbers sparkled and danced to his tune, their logic emotionless and implacable. The only thing that made him happier then running their accounts was when he was on stage and the fire flowed like water in his hands. Well that and when En stretched him past his limits.

Loki smiled. Life was good and En would undoubtedly take out this afternoon’s play acting on his hide tonight. He had to be kept in line or god knows what he’d have Loki doing. Attending conventions probably. Loki shuddered at the thought

Modi wasn’t were he’d left him but a security guard directed Loki to the small cafeteria. The boy was sitting at a table the remains of his meal on his plate. 

“I was hungry.” Modi said as if daring Loki to comment.

Loki hung his jacket and tie on the back of the chair and said. “So am I. You want anything else?” 

Modi looked surprised at the lack of correction on Loki's part and then said. “Dessert? What’s good?”

“The egg custard isn’t bad. But I like the green tea ice cream myself.” He beckoned and one of the servers left the line and came to their table. They spoke, Loki ordered his meal and Modi’s desert and the man left. 

“I didn’t know you could order something.” Modi said.

“You can’t. I can. Benefits of being a part owner.” Loki said. “Though I had been planning to take you to a restaurant.”

“Before En lied and roped you into that meeting.”

“Un uh. Not your place to criticize him.” 

“I don’t know what you see in him. He’s too old for you.”

“And you are too young. You do not have to know what I see in him. That is between him and myself. You need to focus on your schoolwork and what you plan on doing with your life.”

“I thought I was going to work here?”

“Doing what exactly? Are you planning on joining En’s stable of fighters? You need to train regularly to do that. Just because you can bully kids at your prep school doesn’t mean you have what it takes to be a real fighter. Half the kids on the streets here could kick your ass.”

“I could do what you do.”

“I already do that and you don’t have the math skills to handle statistical analysis or even begin to grasp the intricacies of keeping a multinational company solvent. Quite frankly, with your shit work ethic I wouldn’t hire you to clean the toilets.”

Loki’s omelet arrived and he ignored Modi’s sulking while he ate. Modi demolished both the custard and the ice cream, like his father he didn’t let hurt feelings get in the way of his appetite. Loki pushed back his plate and considered his nephew. The way he was growing he was going to have Thor’s height and size. All he’d got from Sif was his dark coloring and lately his mother’s sour temper. Loki wondered what happened to Thor’s sunny disposition. Sometime this last year school year he’d gone from a happy (if somewhat vicious) boy, to this scowling young teen. 

Modi washed his dessert down with the local overly sweet tea and glared at Loki. 

“I’m your nephew.” Modi stated as if it had some importance.

“And?” Loki’s inquiry was mild and slightly mocking.

“Doesn’t family count for something?” Modi sounded as he was reading from a script.

Loki laughed out loud. “Family count for something?” Loki laughed again. “I singlehandedly destroyed my stepfather’s kingdom and sent most of my uncles, cousins and their families to either prison, their death or the life of an impoverished refugee. What on earth makes you think I give the tiniest turd about family?” 

Modi’s expression of confusion deepened. “But, but dad said… Dad said you saved him. He said you got him out of the country before Hela invaded.”

Loki shook his head and stood up. “I’m sure he believes that now. Thor likes to see the good in everyone even if it’s not there. You’re too smart for those illusions.” He picked up his jacket and tie. “Come on, we have work to do.”

It was a short walk to the small theater that Loki owned. There were posters advertising the matinee and evening times for the present play along with the schedule for Loki’s three weekly late night performances. Tonight’s private show was taking place on the small stage downstairs. Loki unlocked the door and started the big blowers to vent and cool the space. He had Modi help him clear most of the seating away from the stage and arrange the remaining few chairs into a horseshoe in the center of the space.

“I thought you loved Thor.” Modi said apparently not dropping their conversation.

“I do. He’s my brother. Mine. Do you understand?” 

“Then what am I?”

“A pain in the ass at the moment. See if you can impress me with your ability to follow directions.”

“I hate you!”

“Good. Now maybe you can get your mind back on your work.”

Modi gave an exaggerated sigh and follow Loki to the small lighting control board. There were some lights to be adjusted and Modi let go of some of his attitude when Loki allowed him to climb up on the ladder to move them into position. The space had originally been a small television studio and the grid work for the lighting was suspended from the ceiling instead of having a full catwalk. Once the lights were in place Loki selected the program and Modi turned it on. Loki went through his routine without his props, refining his timing, throwing out a couple of tricks and adding another. 

“This is boring.” Modi said over the loud speaker. “I thought you were going to do magic, not hop around and wave your hands.”

“The trick to working with fire is timing. If my timing is off not only will the trick fail but I could get burned. So shut up and let me get this right.”

Modi made a disgusted sound but the speaker shut off and Loki finished the set. He went through it again, this time with the music, made another adjustment and then disappeared into his dressing room to change and prep his props for the final rehearsal. He was smoothing the fire retardant gel into his braids when Modi opened the door. 

“You could knock.” Loki said. He was clad only in his briefs, the black costume hanging on the wall. 

“Not like I haven’t seen it all before.” Modi said. 

Loki snapped his head toward his nephew whose hand had flown up to cover his mouth.

“So you were hiding in the bathroom.”

“I wasn’t hiding, I was pissing.” Modi protested. “I didn’t know you were in the kitchen until I opened the door.”

“Fine. You weren’t hiding. Are you going tell your father about it? I’ll tell him the truth if you do. I was half asleep and forgot you were downstairs. It was an accident.”

“I won’t tell him.” Modi said. 

“I need to get dressed, so out.” 

“I have to leave so you can put clothes on?” 

“I have to take the briefs off first.” 

“Why?”

“Panty lines spoil the look. Out.”

Modi walked out and paused. “I know he beats you.” He said and then closed the door.

“Fuck!” Loki said. He raced for the door, threw it open and yelled to Modi’s retreating back. “Get your ass back here right now.”

Modi stopped. Whatever he’d been expecting Loki to say that wasn’t it. When he turned around his uncle didn’t look ashamed, he looked infuriated. He sure as hell didn’t look like he was going to start making excuses for what Modi had seen. When Modi arrived back in the room Loki was wearing a bathrobe and he was stretching the costume over his legs like he was putting on nylon stockings.

“You are too damn young for me to be explaining this to you, but if I don’t you are going to walk around with the wrong idea in your head.” Loki said pulling the suit over his knees and lower thighs. He turned his back to his nephew as he squirmed it up over his hips and all Modi could see was the back of the robe. 

“Are you going to tell me he only hits you once in a while? Or that it’s your fault because you got him angry. That’s bullshit, uncle.”

“No. He does it all the time.” Loki said. He let the robe fall to the floor and slipped his arms into the tight sleeves. He shrugged the top half onto his shoulders and fastened the front. When he turned Modi saw the neckline was cut in a v that ended at his sternum and the material clung to his body like a second skin. 

“What do you know about BDSM?”

At Modi’s too smooth blank look Loki added. “You can nott be that innocent. I know Norway has internet and I know damn well you defeated any nanny programs your parents installed.”

Modi sighed. “Uh… a guy gets tied up and wears a mask and lets a woman in high heels call him names and kick him in the balls? Why would you do that?”

“That is femdom and a really bad example of femdom at that. Pain can be a part of BDSM, but it is really about power and trust.” Loki sat in front of the mirror and wiped off his makeup. The new bruise on his cheek was a soft purple. He ignored Modi's sharp in drawn breath and took out his cosmetics.

“How is letting him hurt you about trust?” Modi demanded.

“It is hard to explain. I trust him not to go too far. No matter how much I bait him. ” He looked at Modi’s reflection as he applied the stage make up, intensifying the purple and lightening the skin around it.   
“And I bait him precisely for that reason. To get him angry and make him loose his temper. To make him assert his authority over me, whither with the belt, the results of which you saw and misinterpreted, or with his hand, which is how I got this mark or by curtailing some of my privileges.”

“You think you deserve being treated like that?”

Loki chuckled, which was again, not the response Modi expected.

“Only if I work really hard for it.”

“It’s a game?” Modi asked, his tone full of confusion.

“No. It is who I am and who En is and how we work together. Do you think I’m so weak I would allow this if I didn’t want it? I started off with nothing fifteen years ago. Now I own half this company, my own theater, a house in Lake Tahoe that alone is worth more than everything your father owns.” 

Loki painted dark circles around his eyes and deepened the hollows of his cheeks. “I have contacts all over the world. Enough money that I need never work another day if I don’t wish to. I could walk away anytime I felt like it. But I won’t. You need to get this into your head. I’m not a victim. I’m a willing participant. I love En and I love everything about him. Everything.”

Modi shook his head in denial.

“I do not need a white knight to ride in and rescue me from the evil dragon. I am a also dragon, Modi. Back off before you get burned.” 

Loki checked the makeup and then pulled on a pair of soft low cut black boots. The leotard wasn’t completely black, there was a subtle gold pattern in the material that shimmered when it caught the light. Loki slung a black leather coat over his arm, picked up his props and motioned to Modi. 

“You look like your father in one of his more unintelligent moments. Close your mouth and get back up in the control room so we can do a dress rehearsal before En and his guests show up. Music at half volume, please, you’ll start the program on my mark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki being a little shit, but not without cause. Modi has his eyes opened to the reality of his uncles life. Will he believe it or hold on to his own opinion?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of magic and after the show.

Modi leaned against the edge of the dressing table and watched Loki reloading his props. He was curious about the how his uncle managed the illusions. He had to admit the show was impressive, especially the finale. It started with his uncle juggling what looked like jagged rocks only to have then glow and crack and turn into scarlet streams of lava as they spun through the air. Loki had exhaled foggy mist that caused the lava to steam and fall to the ground in a spatter of embers. He’d blown out a second breath and it became a flickering pale flame that danced in circles around him. 

Modi knew the trick had something to do with a pair of thin black wires he could barely see even with the house lights on. Loki was presently wrapping them with translucent tufts of what looked like cotton candy. That illusion was followed by water pouring from one of Loki’s hands to douse the white flame and take its place as Loki twirled and leapt. Modi still didn’t know how he managed to get the water to behave as no liquid should. When it transformed from the glisten of liquid to a line of burning blue and still flowed like water he’d been stunned. When his uncle had thrown his head back and swallowed the line of flame Modi's eyes bugged. 

But when Loki had paused and cast his gaze slowly over at his nonexistent audience, black smoke curling from his nostrils, looking as if he’d steeped from the gates of hell, Modi felt a rush of heated desire.

Loki had raised his hands as if in benediction, thrown them wide as he opened his mouth and dark smoke edged fire had poured in a wide arc over the empty chairs. The dull red flame seemed to eat the light, and as it died the room was plunged into darkness. 

Modi had stood his heart pounding in his chest until Loki’s irritated voice came from the stage. “Spot four in one count, not five. It spoils the illusion if they think I have time to stroll to the stage.”

That had snapped Modi out of his freeze and he’d flipped the switch that pinpointed Loki, who took a bow. 

Modi hadsnapped the light back off, counted three and brought the house lights back up.

“Do not miss your cue again.” Loki had said. “Now come sweep the ash off the floor. They should be here in a few minutes.” 

_

“Could you teach me how to breathe fire?” Modi asked.

“I could but I will not.”

“Why not? It doesn’t look that hard.”

“That’s why not. It is not hard. As long as you never inhale at the wrong time. Or cough, or sneeze or neglect to spit hard enough and set your lip on fire. And you do not mind acquiring lip or mouth or throat cancer from the chemicals or lung cancer from the fumes. Which is why I do not breathe fire anymore.”

“But I saw you do it!”

“No. You thought you saw me do it. I am a magician. Seeing is not believing.” Loki cocked his head at the sound of a buzzer. “They are in the building. Get up to the control booth and pay attention." As Modi headed toward the door Loki said “Turn the music to full volume.”

“I know! You don’t have to tell me every little thing.”

Loki let it go. He didn’t need the kid throwing a fit and fucking up the act. He heard the clang of the control booth door right before the excited chatter of their guests filled the small theater. Loki stood up and began filling the leather coat’s inner pockets and checking the placement of the wires. The lines of gold piping made the black coat look closer fitting then it was. He always made sure to change his clothes before reappearing to mingle with the guests after the show. No point in giving away his secrets. His back was to the door when En opened it and drawled. 

“Baby.”

The disappointed tone of voice gave Loki a split second of warning and he was able to turn enough to partially sidestep the descending stick. He took the heavy blow on the muscles of his lower back and lashed out with a vicious kick. But En whirled the stick and it cracked across Loki’s thigh with enough force to deflect the kick, partially numb his leg and cause him to stagger. Which meant his follow up punch only grazed En’s chin and En’s counter punch caught him in his unprotected belly, doubling him over. Loki held his bruised stomach and decided to stop resisting. En wouldn’t hurt him too badly. Not before the show anyway.

En grabbed his braids and jerked his head up, twisting his neck back at a painful angle. “Honey, you really need to learn to think before you act.” He tutted and Loki had the urge to laugh. En only used his mildly disapproving voice when he was really angry. If he sounded really pissed off he was only annoyed. That he used the word “learn” told Loki there would be a lesson later.

Loki managed to straighten up a little. “You know I hate those things. You said I would only be there a few minutes and that bitch kept trying to feel me up. Why wouldn’t take them to dinner?”

“Because that pretty boy you hired for a secretary fucked up the reservation time and I had to kill an hour in chitchat before we could leave. Maybe you should think with your head instead of your dick when you hire the next one.”

“You fired my secretary? You don’t have the right to fire my....”

The stick snapped up between his legs with devastating results and Loki fell to his knees and then his side, curling around the pain and trying to not retch. 

“Kitten. You know I wouldn’t fire your staff. That’s your job. Now brush off your costume and fix your face. I expect a tip top performance to make up for your bad behavior. Don’t keep our guests waiting Lolo. It’s so unprofessional.”

“One day, I am going to kill you.” Loki got out in a strangled voice.

“Not today Baby.” En said, closing the door behind him. “Not today.”

Loki could hear chattering En in the theater as he waited for the pain to recede. 

“Almost ready. Everyone got a drink. Good! Good! You are gonna love this. He’s so talented…just immensely talented. A real treasure. Cute as bug and so smart. You know our nephew is staying with us? See the control booth? Wave Modi! All the way from Norway. Of course we are honored to have him. Just the best. A real firecracker. Huh? Oh yes he’s doing the lights tonight. Thirteen would you believe it? Hah! Hah! Now, now don’t be naughty!”

Loki crawled to his feet and leaned on the dressing table panting. Fuck! He had pissed En off more then he’d intended. En hadn’t racked his balls in over a year. The Baroness must be more important to En than he’d thought. He really should have done his research before going to the meeting. 

He was going to fire his secretary. En might lie to Loki about a lot of things but he didn’t lie about the employees and Loki wouldn’t put up with shoddy work. But the old bastard might have let him know about the reservation mix up, instead of turning the situation into one he knew Loki would find intolerable. But of course En wouldn’t do that. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. 

Loki shook his head and smiled through the pain. En knew him so fucking well. He had set him up perfectly, all so he could punish Loki for doing exactly what he’d been manipulated into doing. Gods it was fun playing this game, Loki thought. He stretched carefully, testing how far his movement was impaired. Not too badly. He took a shot of whiskey to dull the aches and shrugged into his coat. He checked his appearance and scowled. If En was going to hit him, the least he could have done was add another bruise to his face. He touched up his makeup and hit the button to alert Modi to turn down the lights. 

When the theater was pitch dark Loki took his place on the stage. The music whispered and the first explosive effect went off, back lighting him with a brilliant flash and dazzling his audience before throwing the theater into darkness. He was already in mid leap before the light faded and when the spotlight picked him out a second later in the center of the floor they almost fell out of their chairs. The simplest of tricks, it relied on persistence of vision, his athletic prowess and the forced perspective of the stage that made it look twice as deep as it really was. He covered when his injured leg slid out from under him by performing a deep bow. Modi was quick enough to follow him with the spot and it looked like a planned move. 

Loki grinned at En’s soft chuckle and his “That’s my boy.” in the moment of silence before the music came up and Loki started the show.

-

When lights faded to black for the last time, Loki quickly changed out of his costume and back into the suit, carrying his woolen jacket and tie over his arm. He could hear the buyer’s delighted talk and En’s beaming voice over them, while he scrubbed off the stage makeup and reapplied the bruise covering cosmetic. Even the Baroness seemed in a better mood, her cawing laughter ringing out at En’s jokes. When Modi came down from control booth En called him over for introductions. 

“Baroness Gerta Von Hund, I’d like you to meet my nephew, Modi.”

“Do you have a last name boy?” She said with a cackle “Or did En find you under the same bush he found that pretty husband of his?”

Loki paused at the door to his dressing room, waiting to hear Modi’s response.

“Now Modi…” En started, “wouldn’t you like to…”

“Freifrau von Hund,” Said Modi, in his clipped formal voice. “I am Modi Fenrisbane Thorson, Crown Prince and son of King Thor of Asgard in Exile. I also hold the lessor title Viscomte of Gévaudan, if one wished to bother with such trifles. It is a rare pleasure to meet one of the lesser nobility.”

Loki chose this moment of stunned silence to prowl into the theater. Modi turned to his uncle, smiled like the cherub he decidedly was not and continued. “I assume you have already had the pleasure of meeting my uncle, Prince Loki Lafeyson of Asgard and Savior of the King.”

“Yes, the Baroness Hündin and I have already met.” Loki smiled his shark grin at the flabbergasted woman. “That is how it is pronounced is it not? Hündin?’ He glanced at Modi in inquiry.

“Von Hund.” Modi said. “You should practice your language skills more often uncle. You are losing your ear.”

Loki smiled insincerely at the Baroness’ purpling face.” I do beg your pardon, I am afraid your charming rural accent confused me.  
En, Love,” Loki said turning away to give his husband a kiss on the cheek. “If it is alright I would like to take Modi home now. He has school work to do. I do not wish there to be any missing of lessons.”

En’s arm snaked around Loki’s waist and pulling him close. In the premise of nuzzling his ear he whispered. “You can’t win this game Baby.”

“Who says I play to win?” Loki whispered back and bit En’s earlobe hard enough to leave a mark.

En returned the favor by digging his fingers into the hollow of Loki’s hip. When Loki’s knee buckled, he shifted his hand up to steady him, chuckled and said loudly.

“Hey, hey, looks like his Highness has had a bit too much to drink tonight. Can somebody call him a cab? Johann? You’re a real pal Johnny… a real sweet guy.” He turned back to Loki and in a chiding voice said “Maybe you better lay off the hard stuff for a while and stick to your wine coolers, Baby.”

Loki made a face at En, but decided to make good on his escape. He was looking forward to the lesson already. But before he could pull free En’s hand dipped into the jackets pocket, pulled out the tie and draped it around Loki’s neck.

“No need for you to look sloppy, baby. En said buttoning the top button of Loki’s shirt and tying the length of silk under his chin. He snugged it tight and put out his hand. Loki gave him the suit jacket and allowed En to help him into it. When those two buttons were fastened En smiled. 

“You look so much better now. There is a time and place for casual and tonight is formal Kitten.” He leaned in and gave Loki a peck and whispered. “I want you all cleaned up when I get home.” 

He patted Loki’s butt and said aloud. “Run along sweetheart. I’ll be there after I see our lovely guests to their hotel.” 

Loki was at the door when En called. “Honey, do you still have that cherry red lipstick I like so well?”

“Yes En.” 

“You should wear it more often.”

“Of course Lover.” Loki grinned. 

Johann was as good as his word and a tiny electric cab was waiting for them when they exited the theater. Loki entered with his card, told the ap, his destination and they whirred away through the rain slick streets toward the house. He had trouble paying attention to Modi’s irate bitching about the Baroness, his thoughts kept drifting to En’s promise for the evening. 

“Where did she come from?” Modi’s question pulled Loki attention back to the present.

“Luxembourg, Liechtenstein, possibly any of a half dozen of those little countries that sprang up after the Soviet Union fell apart. She has money and wants to invest it in our product and that’s all En cares about. Well that and her title. He has an attraction to the nobility.”

“Is that why he went after you?”

“Most likely. Or why he kept me on more than one night.” Loki answered mildly. “I don’t pretend it was love at first sight. En is eminently practical. He expected I would be useful. It has been to my advantage to fulfill his expectations. Love came later.”

Modi gave a snort. 

The cab slowed and stopped and they had to run for the door as the rain had started up again. Normally the rainy season didn’t start until July but normal weather went out the window as the climate started to shift. It was anyone’s guess when the monsoons would arrive. But tonight's storm brought only a light rain and they made it inside without getting soaked.

Loki got Modi started on his school work and made sure he understood that upstairs was off limits for the rest of the evening. Then he went to thier rooms to, as En had said, get all cleaned up. En’s code words for an enema. Loki finished and put the garter belt and stocking combo back on and shrugged back into the jacket. En said formal and so Loki would greet him formally. He felt shaky from the enema, combined with the usual after show mood drop, and decided that sweeten tea was in order. The tea had steeped to his taste and he was filling his cup when En breezed in. The older man folded an umbrella and put it in the stand. Loki wondered for a moment who had given up their umbrella for him and then dismissed it from his mind as unimportant. He stirred in sugar, took a quick swallow of the tea and then rose to meet his husband.

“Mmm.” said En approvingly. He brushed his thumb over Loki’s lips. “I see you found the cherry red. I like that color on you.”

“You mean it makes me look slutty.” Loki said in a voice pitched low to keep his words from reaching his nephews ears.

“Lolo, how could you possibly look other then what you are?” En answered in the same tone.

Loki took a final drink of his tea, put the cup down and grinned at En. “So I’m a slut?”

“Well…” En tilted his head as if contemplating the question. He pursed his lips and shook his head. “Don’t put words in my mouth Kitten.” 

He stroked his fingers through Loki’s braids and stepped close to whisper softly in his ear. “You aren’t a slut, Baby.” He closed his hand into a fist pulling Loki’s hair. “You’re a pair of holes for me to fuck.” He gave a sharp painful tug. “And don’t you ever forget that.”

Never easing his grip he marched Loki from the kitchen and up the stairs. Before they reached the bedroom door Loki was panting in pain and arousal. When En released him with a shove towards the cross, Loki took the last few steps forward, stretched out his arms and spread his legs and leaned against the polished wood. He eyed En over his shoulder.

“Do you worst, Old Man.”

His pulse pounded at En’s answer.

“I will Loki. You just bet I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Loki loves the game. As does En. A strong possibility of porn to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude of fun and games. Porn of course.

Loki tried to stand still while En fastened the straps. En pulled his ankles to the outside of the cross' legs and twisted his feet inward to spread his butt cheeks before clicking the snaps closed. A padded bar was slotted into place at hip level, pushing his ass out. Loki bent over it, shivering in desire when En pressed his hand between Loki’s shoulder blades. His upper arms were secured to the back of the cross' A-frame and his wrists to the corresponding ankle straps. En lifted his head by his hair and checked that Loki’s mouth was at groin level.

Loki bared his teeth in a feral grin and looked up. En was looking toward the dressing table with a slight frown. Loki had a clear view of the underside of his chin and the spot his glancing blow had landed. It was already turning from red to an ugly purple, spreading out from his jaw to halfway down his throat. Much larger then Loki expected from such a minor blow. The shiny scars from his last neck tuck were obvious at this angle. It struck him that En was over seventy, in fact closer to seventy five. Modi’s words from the night before, the words that had caused him to almost kill his nephew came back with a vengeance. 

“He’s not gonna live forever.”

All the fear he’d been trying to keep at bay flooded through him. He shuddered, took a gasping breath and shuddered again.

“Eager little fuck aren’t you?” En let go of Loki’s hair and crossed the room, picked up something from the dressing table and came back to stand behind him. 

Loki bit his lip, kept his head down, his eyes shut tight, hoping his hair hid his expression from the mirror. He felt En lift his skirt and tuck the hem into the back of the waist line. 

“Oh look at you. Such a sweet little bare ass. Those welts are coloring up nicely. I hope you didn’t go to the meeting like this.”

Loki shook his head, not trusting his voice. He’d taken his briefs off after he got home. He felt En tug the front of his skirt between his legs, then tie the material around his balls just tight enough to keep it from pulling free. 

“Look up Baby.” En said. 

Loki opened his eyes, lifted his head and looked between his braids. En was holding up the lipstick and smiling.

“Gonna make you all pretty.”

Loki tried to focus on what En was saying and get control over himself. He wanted to enjoy what En was going to do, not be freaking out. “After all,” a treacherous part of his mind said, “how many more times do you have left?”

Then those loved hands were between his cheeks and he felt a slick touch circling his rim, which he at first thought was a finger. 

“Don’t wiggle Lolo, you’ll smear it.” 

“Oh.” Loki thought, “That’s the lipstick.” It was an obscene gesture, made even more so when En took a tissue and pressed it to his hole and said “Blot.” He obliged pushing his rim against En’s fingers. En took his hand away, tossed the tissue and Loki watched him in the mirror as he took pictures of Loki’s bruised butt and his red painted hole. En had his delighted smile on as he snapped the shots, and suddenly it was too much for Loki.

He started shaking and tears spilled from his eyes, spattering on the floor. 

“Honey?” En asked. His hand was on the small of Loki’s back.

“I love you.” Loki said in a tight voice. 

“If you think that’s going to get you out of being punished...” 

Loki shook his head and then wailed, “Don’t leave me En! Don’t leave me. Please. I can’t!”

“Baby, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You will! You will. I can’t bare it. I can’t.”

En walked around to the back of the cross, cupped Loki’s chin and looked into his eyes while Loki sobbed.

“Hey, hey, what is this all about?"

“What Modi said. Yesterday. That you won’t,” Loki shook hard and En cradled his head on his hip. “You won’t live forever. I can’t….” “I can’t say it,” he thought “I can’t even think it.”

“Oh Loki. It’ll be alright. Don’t cry, Sweetheart. You don’t have to worry about that.” En smiled down at him, his eyes full of love. “I won’t leave you alone, Baby. I’ll kill you first.”

Loki blinked, startled and oddly comforted. “I love you.” he said again and sniffed. En wiped his tears away with a handkerchief. 

“I know Kitten. You gonna be okay now?”

Loki nodded, En patted his cheek and moved back behind him. “Let me get the camera set up and then we can start. I’m gonna take it easy on you baby. I don’t think you can handle anything else tonight.”

Loki nodded again. His emotions were roiling and En was right, he was not up to their usual sexcapades.

En turned away from the recorder and took a glass plug from the toy box. 

Loki swallowed. So this was to be his punishment. He preferred the warmth of his husband’s touch inside him, either fingers or cock or the rare lap of his tongue. Some of the toys were pleasant enough, silicone warmed quickly to body temperature. A novel shape could be interesting, and vibes gave him a decidedly wicked buzz. He was not fond of plugs and the glass one was the worst. Cold and hard and heavy, it seemed to pull the heat from his guts, leaving him empty and chilled. That it was transparent worsened the experience for it made him feel exposed and unprotected. Plus he always clenched up around the damn thing making it a bitch to remove once En was through with him.

En applied a layer of lube to the plug and placed one hand on Loki’s hip. 

To distract himself from what was coming, Loki asked,

“What do you do with all these videos?” 

“Nothing, well nothing much. It’s uh… not like I’d, I’d share them with anyone. You’re mine. Here we go.”

Loki took a deep breath and then let it out as En pressed the cold tip of the plug against his rim. En worked it into him a little, then pulled it back out. He pushed it in deeper. Opened Loki further.

“I just like to look at them… look at you like this… all helpless and needy. Especially during the corporate meetings.” En grinned at him in the mirror. “I say hmm, let me check if that’s feasible, whenever one of them makes a stupid suggestion. Then I watch you squirm your hot ass around for ten minutes.” 

Loki panted as the stretch went on and on. He was too tense and he couldn’t get his body to relax. This was En being ‘easy’ on him, not stopping even though he could feel the resistance. But Loki’s cock was hardening and his heartbeat was speeding up.

“You know Lolo, I don’t mind board meetings half as much as I used to. Just a little more, almost there.”

The stretch became a burn and then a sharp pain that made him yelp and the plug popped in.

“Oh, baby, you should see yourself.” En cooed. 

“I don’t want to see myself.” Loki meant it to be a growl but it came out like a whine. 

En shushed him and rubbed his lower back. 

“You’re doing fine, open your mouth.”

The mouthpiece was also not one of Loki’s favorites either. Not the warmth of a leather gag or even the strange rubbery pressure of the ball gag. This contraption was metal frame with hinges on the outside of his face, a bar under his chin, a strap behind his head to hold it on and soft plastic that fitted over his teeth. Once in place and adjusted to En’s preference, Loki could neither close his mouth nor open it further. En stepped to the side and held Loki’s head up by his hair so he could see his face in the mirror. Drool was already running down his chin to soak into the silk tie. He could also see that En had moved the mirror on the dressing table so Loki could see his own bruised butt, the bright red lipstick, the reflection of the light on the glass plug and the deeper red of his passage.

“Two holes, Baby. You are at your best when you are only two greedy holes.” 

Loki tried to shake his head, denying En’s words but his husband’s finger’s tightened in his braids and En stroked his cheek.

“Don’t lie to yourself Lolo. This is what you were made for. You know it. That’s why your cock is so hard. That’s why you are gonna cum all over your skirt while I fuck you.” He looked in the opposing mirror again. “Such pretty red holes you have. It’s a pity I can’t fuck them both at the same time.”

He’d undone the front of his pants while talking and he moved back in front of Loki. The fat head of his cock rubbed over Loki’s lips and then into his mouth. Loki shivered knowing what was going to happen. The heavy cold weight of the plug up his ass was a sharp contrast to the heavy warm weight of En’s cock on his tongue. Loki’s eyes closed and he tried to suck but the mouth piece prevented his lips from sealing.

“Television on.” En said into his phone. Loki blinked his eyes open “Racing channel, captions off.”

“What the fuck?” Loki tried to say, as the TV across the room came to life, but all that came out was a muffled sound. 

Then En’s hands were on the sides of his head, his cock shoved in deep enough to gag, pulled out and shoved in deeper. En fucked his mouth as if Loki was a thing. Without consideration or praise or reprimand. His hips pumped in a steady rhythm. He didn’t slow when Loki choked, or respond when Loki whined or lapped his tongue against the underside of his thrusting cock.

Instead En’s focus was on the racing. He critiqued the horses as they were led to the gate, picked out his choice for winner, commented on the odds and criticized one of the announcers as an incompetent fool. He wasn’t talking to Loki, simply speaking his thoughts aloud.

Loki felt fractured after the confession of his fears. En’s response had been a first a death threat and then shoving a pry bar into his insecurity. Loki wondered if he was doing it to distract him from his fear or break him. Either way it was horrific and arousing at the same time. 

He both hated and reveled in being used like this, the heat and friction in his mouth, the taste of his lover’s cock and his masculine scent, bound and helpless and on display for En’s eyes. And En wasn’t even bothering to look at him. After laying him out like a porno shoot the bastard couldn’t even spare a glance from a recap of the afternoon’s race results. Loki shivered. He was too cold from his bare butt down, the plug felt like a lump of ice in his ass. At the same time he was sweating under the woolen jacket, his cotton shirt sticking to his back with sweat. He rocked his hips and rubbed his covered cock on the padded bar, the slightly textured weave of the skirt dragging on the delicate foreskin, working it back and forth over the slicking head.

Loki’s eyes closed and touch and taste and smell became his world. En’s hands covered his ears, by accident or intent it made no difference. He bucked and squirmed his ass for the camera, raising his butt and clenching and pushing to make the plug wiggle in his hole. His face was flushed. The thought of En watching him being so wanton later sent a hot pulse of lust to his cock. En’s thick shaft plunged into his mouth rough and hard and fast. Hot flesh pressing down his tongue, rubbing his palate, slamming into the back of his throat, forced into his gullet. Loki was lost in sensation, as greedy as En had named him. 

He howled when En suddenly pulled his cock out and shifted his grip to a one handed grasp of Loki’s hair. His eyes opened only to snap shut as a warm spurt of cum splattered over his face. A second shot hit his forehead and dripped over his eyelids. The third was deposited in his hair. Loki twisted against the restraints in frustration and En chuckled. Loki could feel him milking the last of his spend into his hair and cleaning his cock off on his braids. He stepped aside still holding Loki’s head up.

“You look so pretty like this Honey, with my cum all over your face.”

He wiped his spend off of Loki’s closed eyelids and smeared it onto his already soiled hair.

“See how nice you look?”

Loki opened his eyes and saw his own flushed, sweat and cum streaked face, his chin dripping saliva and his open lips swollen and bruised. He quickly shut his eyes and turned away.

“Baby don’t be like that.” En said. “You’re just mad because you didn’t cum.” 

He pulled the bands off of Loki’s braids and ran his fingers through his hair. He scooped semen from Loki’s face and worked it into the strands, until all that was left was a thin residue on his skin. His fingers slide into Loki’s open mouth and Loki licked, getting his first taste of his husband’s sharp bitter spend. 

“Good Boy.” En said and went to wash his hands in the bathroom.

Loki squirmed in frustration, his jaw ached and his neck was stiff and his mouth felt dry propped open as it was. He was losing his erection without any further stimulation. This most likely was going to be his punishment. To be worked up to the point of release and then denied orgasm. He hoped En would at least remove the headpiece and give his jaw some relief. 

En paused at the small bar, dropped ice into a class and poured himself a scotch. There was the click of a lighter and the smell of tobacco. Loki shook his head. 

“You’re not supposed to be smoking those.” Loki tried to say. Though his words were distorted, En understood. 

The heavy quartz ashtray along with the glass were placed on his back and En stepped in front of him. 

“Look who thinks he’s in charge.” En said as he adjusted the headpiece. He fished an ice cube from his drink and popped it into Loki’s mouth before forcing his jaws closed. “One isn’t going to kill me Baby. Now be quiet I need to go over this report from New York.” 

Loki sighed and sucked on the ice cube. The melt water eased his thirst and to his surprise En slide a padded support under his chin. His husband also unshackled his right wrist and pulled his jacket off. When he refastened his wrist he left Loki a bit of slack which he matched by loosening the bonds on his left wrist. Loki rolled his shoulders and laid his head on the padded shelf. En couldn’t be too upset if he was allowing Loki this much comfort.

Loki watched in the mirror as En placed a chair and TV try behind him, set up his laptop. He took a drink of his scotch before setting it back on Loki’s back. Using Loki like a piece of furniture was something En enjoyed and Loki resented. But he knew better then to try and spill the drink. Then Loki’s eyes widened as En pulled on a latex glove. He caught Loki’s gaze in the mirror and smiled. His eyes shifted back to the screen and he typed left handed while he grasped the plug with his right and twisted and tugged it.

“Hmm... You need to cooperate here Kitten…” En said tugging harder as Loki tried to relax. “Open up for me baby.” 

The plug came free with a final dragging tug and Loki whined at the empty cold ache it left behind. 

“Quiet boy.” En said. 

Loki fought down the urge to curse behind his clamped teeth. He couldn’t however completely muffle the moan when two of En’s slick, gloved fingers pushed into his ass. En chuckled and pinched his rim between thumb and forefinger making Loki squirm. He alternated between pinching and stroking for a little while and Loki sighed again. If En was in one of these moods he could go one for an hour or more. Loki’s cock stiffened. He had to admit he loved it when En played with his ass. Especially when he did it in this absent minded fashion, as if Loki was a stress doll or a pen he was fidgeting with while his mind was occupied with more important matters. 

En worked on the report, making sounds of inquiry, approval and at one point quoting a part of it to Loki with satisfaction. All the while he stroked and wiggled his long fingers in Loki’s asshole, going from two to three to finally four.

Loki was breathing hard, watching the show in the mirror. He loved the way it felt to be stretched open ever so slowly. The obscene view as he gaped open when En pulled his hand away to recoat his fingers in lube made his cock throb. He even enjoyed the fact that En’s eyes never left the screen and Loki could watch his lips move as he silently read over a troubling part of the report. Loki could tell it was troubling by the furrow in En’s brow and the way he kept shaking his head. 

His fingers pushed in to the knuckles and Loki groaned at the feeling of being filled and at the realization that En wasn’t going to stop here. Loki took a deep breath through his nose and tried to quell his anxiety. It had been a long time since En had fisted him.

“Hush Kitten, I need to make a phone call.” En said. “Karen has shuffled the order of the fights and unless there is something she isn’t putting in the report, there is going to be a major cluster fuck at the Garden on the weekend of nineteenth.”

Loki was sweating already sliding into subspace. He nodded and his eyes closed. This was only about feeling now. Feeling and trusting and submitting. 

“Karen, Sugar, it’s En." 

"As if anyone else addressed a senior manager as Sugar." Loki thought.

"I got your report this evening and I gotta say I loved the way you handled the takeover of Hydra. I’ve been trying to buy them out ever since they tried to pull Fury’s stable out from under him. Really a good job there.” He lit another cigarette and paused to apply more lube to his hand. Loki whimpered softly at the absence of his touch.

“Now listen, I think there is something you’ve over looked…” 

Loki gasped as En’s fingers slide back into his ass, now joined by his thumb. It was surreal to Loki to hear En rattling on about mergers and fight schedules, training diets and injuries as his hand twisted and worked deeper into Loki’s ass. Loki’s rim spread wider and wider and there was a feeling of nausea low in his guts at being so helpless, so completely at his husband’s scant mercy.

“I know this is difficult” En said “but I’m the one with experience, you gotta trust me honey.” 

Loki wasn’t sure if En was talking to him or his New York manager or both, but he let go of the last bit of tension in his body, surrendering completely and En’s hand slide in over the knuckles and to his broad bony wrist.

“That’s the ticket.” En said softly. Then “Hmm? Oh nothing, Karen. As I was saying…” The chattering returned as Loki shivered at the intense intimacy of being taken like this. He heard the En make his goodbyes and then his lover’s other hand was on his cock, stroking him through the wool.

“You good, Kitten?”

“Mm hmm.” Loki managed from where he was floating suspended between body and spirit.

En moved his hand slowly gently inside of Loki’s body, the violation loving and careful. Loki felt like he was made of gossamer, as if the only things holding him together were the straps around his wrists and ankles and En’s hands inside and outside. Hands that stroked and touched and controlled his breath, his heartbeat, the blood that pulsed slowly through his veins. 

“Gonna cum for me Kitten? Gonna ruin your skirt baby? Gonna make me buy you another one?”

Loki moaned his agreement. He’d do whatever En wanted, anything at all as long as he kept taking him apart like this. He couldn’t move with En’s hand buried in his ass and had to depend on his lover’s hand for any release. It was exquisite to be so completely dependent. Something he could never admit to wanting or needing except in these moments of extreme vulnerability.

En worked him higher, stroking his throbbing cock faster, siding his knuckles in and out till Loki was shivering and moaning uncontrollably and still he talked and talked and talked.

“There’s my good boy, my pretty little Kitten. Take it baby, take it for me. Only a little more, a little longer. Honey, you are doing so good. I’m so proud of you. Just like that Baby. You ready now? You ready Lolo?”

Loki nodded or thought he did, unsure of anything except he was En’s and that was the only thing that mattered. When En said, “Cum Loki.” In a cold hard voice of command, Loki bucked and did. He shuddered once as his cock spurted into the front of his bunched skirt. 

A sudden sharp pain speared through his brain and Loki spasmed and fell into a partial faint. He could feel his cock pulsing as it emptied but it was something faraway and unimportant. The slow withdrawal of En’s hand from his ass, was a thing that happened to someone else. He could hear when En pulled off the glove and and feel when he patted his rump, rubbed his back and finally stepped around to pat his cheek, but it was as if he was wearing a heavy coat between his skin and his husband's hand. The headpiece came off and Loki’s head lolled to the side. He stared at the billowing curtains and the way their pattern shifted in the glow of the streetlamps.

“Lolo? Kitten?” En asked. 

Loki knew he was concerned and he should do something about it but what he should do slipped away from his wandering mind. The pain behind his eyes bloomed and faded with his studdering heartbeat.

“Fuck!” said En. Then in a sterner voice “Loki!” There was the sound of a slap and a distant pain and Loki’s view of the room shifted to the floor.

“Bamboo.” Loki thought. “The green kind with that subtle tiger stripe En liked so well. He remembered how hard it had been to find planks that had enough bluish undertones that they wouldn’t clash with En’s choice of decor. How happy they had been when the home was refurbished and they were able to move in. 

En was pulling at his shoulder and Loki didn’t like the expression on his face as he was hauled upright.

“Wus wong?’ he slurred, trying to understand what made En look so worried. En was chattering away to his phone again and Loki decided whatever it was, it wasn’t his problem and laid back down. The problem was the bed wasn’t under him and the floor was further away then he thought. Something hit him on the forehead and then someone turned out the lights. About time Loki thought and sank into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bit much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A taste of mortality.

It was raining, pouring down in torrents and En was holding him up against a wall. A tiled wall? His stockings were on but his shirt was off. 

Loki blinked and he was floating feet first down the stairway. Radio static crackled in unknown voices. Modi was yelling and the sound of his voice was a knife through Loki’s head. 

There was a muzzle on his face forcing cold air down his throat. He shivered, so cold, ice water flowing into his arm. He was packed in ice, and rocking in the storm. Lightning flashed yellow and red behind his eyelids and the wind howled in banshee wails. 

“Stay with me Kitten” En said in a frightened, old man's voice.

Loki forced his eyes open and looked up into En’s face, dark against the white cloud sky. His silver hair was plastered to his scalp and his silk shirt was wet, clinging to his chest. Rain was running down his face. It looked like tears. Which was absurd. En never cried.

The boat rocked again and another man leaned across Loki and placed something cold between his legs. He tried to push him away but his arm barely moved. Why was En letting them do this to him? They were freezing him solid. 

“Baby it’s Okay. It’s okay.”

Loki turned his head and a machine flickered numbers at him. He heard a low steady beeping. A man’s voice was speaking Thai. Not a boat. Not clouds. A white plastic roof. Ambulance, his mind supplied. 

He tried to pull the muzzle, no, the oxygen mask from his face to ask En what was going on, but En caught his hand.

“Don’t Lolo. It’s alright. You’re gonna be alright.”

It wasn’t rain. En was crying and suddenly Loki was terrified. What had occurred that could cause his husband to shed tears? Was En hurt? Had something happened to the company? The beeps increased in rate as Loki tried to sit up. A different man said something and it was dark again. 

He’d had a nightmare, Loki thought. Frightening but only a dream. The bed was firmer then he liked and the sheets cheap and rough on his skin. Were they traveling? Had to stay in one of the lessor hotels? It smelled of pine cleaner and alcohol. The soft beeping sound from his dream persisted and Loki blinked his eyes open. There was a TV hung high on the wall and the bed had rails. His hand ached and turned his head to see an IV needle taped to the back, a line leading up to bag that was half full of a clear liquid. 

He was in a hospital. Why was he in a hospital? Had there been an accident? Where was En? Loki looked the other way and relief flooded his mind. His husband was slumped in a recliner, a blanket pulled across his chest and snoring. He was wearing cheap sweats. That worried Loki. En never wore crappy clothes.

Loki raised up on his elbows, then managed to push himself upright though he felt a little dizzy. He wiggled back until he could rest his shoulders against the wall. He tried to remember what had happened. There was a confusing montage of images in his mind. He remembered the magic show, sending Modi to his room to do his school work and En coming home. And then? Was he tied up? Or was that the straps to hold him on the gurney. Something had been on his face and something cold… on his balls and En talking, crying? Were they standing in the rain? The shower? 

He couldn’t make sense of any of it. He looked around the room for any clues. It was daylight, what time he couldn’t tell with the drawn curtains. There was a white shopping bag on the floor next to En’s chair along with his dress shoes, the socks folded neatly and tucked into the heels. A small puddle of water was collected around the base of the bag. That memory of a being held up by a fully clothed En was true then.

Loki took stock of himself. He was naked under the sheet and thin blanket. His ribs hurt, his butt was tender, inside and out, his jaw ached mildly, he had a slight headache with a sore spot on his forehead and there was a circle of bruised flesh around his free wrist. His mouth was dry and tasted sour. None of which would put him in the hospital. He didn’t feel hungover like he usually did after a drug binge. Only tired, a bit dizzy and hungry. Now that he’d noticed it, the thirst was increasing. And he had to piss. On the far wall through an open door and Loki could see the gleam of a metal sink. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, leaned forward in preparation to standing up and realized there were leads on his chest connecting him to the beeping machine over his head. It took a moment to peel them off and when he did the machine started squealing like a pig. En bolted upright in the chair his eyes wide and footsteps came hurrying down the corridor.

“LOKI!” En yelled. “What are you doing?!”

“Mr. Laufeyjarson!” a man in green scrubs cried bursting through the door. Another was right behind him. “You shouldn’t be up.” The first man tried to push Loki back down on the bed, pulling the sheet up in an attempt to cover his nudity.

“I have to piss.” Loki snarled, shoving the man out of his way. 

The second guy caught Loki’s arm as he over balanced. “Allow me to assist you, sir.” he said, grasping the IV pole with his other hand and wheeling it along. Loki leaned on his support and let himself to be helped toward the toilet. “Gan,” the second man instructed. “Please to turn off the heart monitor.” The squealing died into silence behind them.

When Loki finished in the bathroom, was resettled in the bad and had his thirst quenched, the two nurses left. He wanted to ask En about the situation but he couldn't seem to muster the energy. He fell into a doze, En holding his hand, until a doctor came in reading the local knock off of a Stark pad. 

“Feeling better now Mr. Laufeyjarson?” she asked.

“I assume so. I don’t know how I was feeling when I arrived.”

“Kitten don’t be snarky to the doctor.”

The small woman turned to En and said. “Sir, the circumstances require that I speak to your husband alone. Please be kind enough to wait in the waiting area. If you wish there is a café on the second floor for the use of patients’ family.”

“What circumstances?” Asked Loki. “En?” Loki looked worriedly from his husband to the doctor.

“I have no intention of leaving him alone.” En said. “You can see how frightened and confused he is.” He stepped closer to the doctor looming over her.

“It is the law Mr. Gast.” She stated, not moving an inch.

“En? What is going on?”

“ _Your_ nephew, made accusations Honey. That…that I was abusing you of all things. Can you believe it?”

“Oh gods.” Loki shook his head. “Whatever he said…”

“Mr. Laufeyjarson please, wait. Mr. Gast I need you to leave now.”

“Do you know who I am?” 

“Mr. Gast,” the doctor said quietly, “I have been threatened by the police, the army and a large number of politicians and I will tell you what I told them. My first responsibility is to my patients and here I am in charge. Remove yourself or I will have you removed.”

“En.” Loki said, not wanting the situation to escalate into an embarrassing scene. “If there is a café I could really use a cup of tea. Would you get one for me? You know what brand I like.”

En turned away from the Doctor, crossed over to Loki and cupped his chin. “Of course Kitten. Be good now. I’ll be right back.”

Loki pressed a kiss into En’s palm. “I will.”

En kissed Loki’s cheek, raised his head and without a glance at the doctor, swept out. Loki was amazed that his husband somehow managed to make the cheap rumpled sweats look like a thousand dollar tracksuit on chutzpa alone.

The doctor follow him to the door and waited a moment before closing it and returning to Loki’s side.

“Mr. Laufeyjarson I want you to know that anything you tell me will not leave this room. You are safe here. No one can harm you. Do you understand?"

Loki sighed and swore to himself that he was going to take Modi’s hide off in inch wide strips before shipping him back to his father.

“Yes I understand. Why am I here?"

“You arrived last night suffering from heat stroke and dehydration. It would be helpful if you can relate to me what led up to the incident.”

“Didn’t you ask En?”

“It never hurts to have collaboration of these events. I am concerned. You are a young man and it is rare for someone of your age to be so overcome. Can you tell me anything of the events leading up to your collapse?”

Loki shook his head. “I don’t remember much after arriving home last night. I gave a performance earlier in the evening. The venue isn’t air conditioned.” 

“What sort of a performance?”

“I am a magician. 

“How long is this performance?”

“Thirty seven minutes.” At her raised eyebrow Loki continued. “Timing must be precise. I also rehearsed prior.”

“Would you say this is a strenuous activity?”

“There are several acrobatic moves. Mildly strenuous.” 

“It says in your chart that you are employed by your husband’s company.”

“Our company.” Loki corrected. “I’m his partner in business as well as in life. Magic, however is my first love. I perform three shows a week. Because I enjoy it. I have plenty of my own money, if that is what you are asking.”

“It is your well being that is my concern. Not your financial status. Do you drink or take recreational drugs?”

“Occasionally.”

“What type and how often?”

“Marijuana socially, one or twice a week and Happiness in private.” Loki furrowed his brow, “three or four times this year.”

“Did you take any alcohol or drugs last night?”

“I had a shot of whiskey before my show.”

“Nothing else?”

“To the best of my knowledge, no.” Loki said with a sneer.

The doctor tilted her head and gave him a piercing look. “That is a strange choice of words. Have you been given drugs without your knowledge in the past?” 

When Loki hesitated she added. “Perhaps by your husband?”

“Without my knowledge at the time, but with my consent.” He gave her a level stare, challenging her to question his answer.

“Is it possible that he gave you Happiness last night without your knowledge?”

“I told you I don’t remember. Why don’t you ask him?”

“I did. He said you were not taking any drugs last evening.”

“There you go. Can I leave now?”

“Mr. Laufeyjarson, at the moment I am asking you these questions to ascertain your state of health. I can, if you prefer, refer this matter to the police to be investigated. Their opinions on the use of recreational drugs are from a legal perspective and rather more forceful, then mine.”

“Fuck!”

“If I may continue?”

Loki nodded and wondered if he could find a caldron large enough to fill with boiling oil to drop his nephew into.

“Both you and your husband show evidence of a recent physical fight. Was this fight between you?”

“It was a minor scuffle, not a fight. We often spar together. He is a fight manager after all. He likes to keep his hand in.”

“Does keeping his hand in entail beating you while you are restrained?”

Loki narrowed his eyes and set his jaw.

“I ask because when you arrived last night you were wearing leather cuffs typical of such restraints on your wrists. You also have bruising on your face consistent with some type of gag.”

“It is a private matter and entirely consensual.” Loki snarled.

He hated having his relationship with En dissected by strangers. They never got it right. They either thought he was a weakling, a victim, or was trying to reenact some kind of past abuse. They didn’t understand the pure power he felt when he’d provoked En into backhanding him or the burning desire that receiving such a blow could raise. Or the divine ecstasy of being stripped to the bone as his body was overwhelmed with pain and pleasure and his nerves sang like high tension wires in a windstorm.

“Mr. Laufeyjarson, I do not wish to intrude on your personal affairs. However, when there is an accusation of abuse and a patient shows signs of willfully inflicted trauma it is my responsibility to investigate such things. It is also my job to find out why a young man in excellent health came into my ward suffering from heatstroke without any clear reason to be so afflicted. I doubt you would like a repeat of last night’s incident.”

Loki sighed. “I do not. Doctor I cannot tell you anything. I am not afraid of En. I am not willfully holding back information. I simply do not remember what happened. It is likely I was restrained. It is a normal part of our interactions. Again fully consensual. It is not unusual for me to be gagged. I believe I was, as I have a vague memory of it. But that is all I can tell you. 

“Have you consumed any beverages other than the whiskey?”

Loki had to think about it. 

“I had a cup of coffee at the meeting, one of tea at lunch, and at supper, perhaps half a cup after I arrived home.”

“No water or juice?”

“No.” Which Loki knew had been stupid. He normally kept a full water bottle in his dressing room but he’d been so angry at En and then at Modi, he’d neglected to fill it.

“Do you engage in breath play?”

“Oh hell no!” Loki snapped. “Never! We play a little rough, but we keep it safe. He would never do anything to risk causing me real harm. My nephew is a self-centered, interfering, priggish little brat. If you’ve seen the cuffs then you’ve seen the attached clips. I can easily release myself at any time.”

The doctor was the one who nodded this time.

But something niggled at his brain. A memory of being too hot, of trying to breathe and not getting enough air. He frowned trying to bring it clearer.

“Do you remember something else?”

“I was wearing a tie.” Loki sounded puzzled. “And my jacket. A formal occasion? What happened to my suit?”

“It’s at home Honey.” En said from the doorway. He could be quiet as a cat when he chose. The doctor gave him a disapproving look but didn't demand that he leave again. 

“The orderlies are really nice guys. Mike was more than happy to go for your tea when I explained how worried I was. You were too hot Baby, I took it off before I carried you to the shower.” 

“You took my jacket off before you…” Loki trailed off as memory began to creep back in of what exactly En had been doing to him.

“Before I fisted you. You were sweating a lot, but then you stopped. I told the paramedics all about it.” He glared at the doctor. “And the emergency room doctor.” 

Loki covered his hands with his face. “En!” En was completely shameless, but Loki still felt the horror of having his most intimate secrets dragged into the light of day. 

“I wasn’t gonna have you dying on me because you might be embarrassed, Kitten. Wanted to be sure I hadn’t slipped up. But everything checked out. A little tearing around your asshole, but that was to be expected. You will clench up at the worst time.”

Loki wanted to crawl into a hole and then pull the hole in after him. 

“Not what I would consider a safe practice.” The doctor said flatly. “How long was he showing signs of overheating before you called for medical assistance?”

“ _He_ decided to wear a wool suit.” En said. “I’ve told him a thousand times Thailand is too hot for wool. But does he listen? No. You never do, do you Sweetheart?”

Loki shook his head no. Then yes, not certain of the right answer. Furious that En was shifting the blame onto his shoulders.

“You should have told me you were too hot Baby. I would have stopped.”

“How the fuck could I?” Loki snapped. “You had my damn mouth clamped shut. Between that and the way the tie caught under my chest I could hardly breathe.”

“Then why didn’t you do something to stop me?” En growled.

“I trusted you to keep me safe!” Loki said and tears blurred his vision. “I trusted you!”

“Oh Lolo.” En said and he was beside Loki in a minute, gathering the younger man into his arms. “Don’t cry Kitten. Don’t cry. It won’t happen again.”

Loki buried his face in the sweat shirt and clung to En sniffling. There was comfort in En’s warmth and familiar scent. He loved the way those long fingers stroked through his hair and rubbed up and down his spine. But there was a tremor in that touch which Loki found disturbing. A coldly cynical part of his mind noted that as upset as En was, he still hadn’t taken responsibility for his neglect or apologized for it.

The doctor looked at them and shook her head. Whether he believed it or not the younger man was in a clearly abusive situation. But experience had taught her that any attempt to force him to see the truth would only result in him siding firmly with his abuser. The grin En gave her over Loki’s head was pure malice. He knew that she was helpless to do anything.

“Very well.” the doctor said. “It would seem that inappropriate clothing, dehydration, the high temperature and a restriction of your airway are likely the cause of the episode. Your brain scan came out normal. As did your other tests. I would recommend that you refrain from any physical activity for at least a week. Then go slowly from there. Increase your uptake of liquids and dress appropriately for the weather. I would also recommend installing air conditioning in your home and places of business if you have not already. I will be frank with you. No more gags. Restricting the airway is a very dangerous practice as is inserting large objects into the rectum. I don’t want to see you back in here with a perforated intestine.”

“Of course Doctor.” En said. “I will make sure Lolo takes care of himself from now on.” 

Loki sighed against En’s chest. En would think he was justified in punishing him for causing this entire incident. Loki had to admit part of it had been his fault. But En should have been watching him closely, not be so dedicated to the game of disregarding him that it became a reality. En was going to have to earn back his trust. No doubt the old bastard would sulk and be as nasty as he could, but Loki had played that part of the game too. There were many subtle ways to undermine his husband’s authority, while giving the surface appearance of supportive compliance. If En pushed him too far he could always hire an incompetent hit man to get his point across. There were plenty of fools willing to die for the sake a few thousand dollars.

Loki shut his eyes and leaned into the soothing embrace. He smiled thinking of all the ways he could make his husband’s life more difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En gets the shit scared out of him. Loki gets thoroughly embarrassed. Both are more then pissed at big mouth Modi.  
> The correct response? Plot how to turn this incident to their personal advantage and rack up points against each other.  
> So much Love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En takes care of Loki in his own special way.

It was flattering to come home the next day to the smell of fresh paint and plaster and the artificial coolness of air conditioning. En must have paid dearly to have it installed during Loki’s short two day hospital visit. It was in its own way gratifying to see Modi’s worried face resolve into a smile when Loki walked in. Even if that smile turned sour when En come up behind him and took his elbow.

“He wouldn’t let me visit you.” Modi griped. 

“It was best for him.” En said. He turned to Loki. “Isn’t that right baby?”

“Mmm.” Loki hummed and leaned against En.

“He wouldn’t have been there if it wasn’t for you.” Modi grouched.

“Champ if you’d been paying attention to him, instead of… instead of ogling your uncle’s ass… and that’s just so… so…” En waved his hand at Modi and turned the gesture into a shooing motion.

Modi scowled and stepped out of the way. Loki masked his smirk by laying his head on En’s shoulder. It was amusing to see En and Modi bickering over him and trying to blame each other for the episode. 

“En, Love, help me upstairs. I still feel a little… faint.” He didn’t, but Loki liked the way En’s arm snaked around his waist and the sudden look of concern on Modi’s face. Perhaps he did need a little of his husband’s support by the time they reached the top of the stairs. 

Their bedroom was cool also, a gleaming new duct above the doorway spilling cold air down over them as they entered. There were other changes as well. The cross was back in its cabinet, masquerading as an innocent wardrobe. Their bed was closer to the wall and an oversized recliner took up the relinquished space. A small folding table was next to it with several covered dishes and a large carafe of ice filled water.

“Trying to impress me, old man?”

“Somebody has to take care of you Kitten.” En said. He sat in the recliner and pulled Loki down between his spread knees. “Since I can’t trust you to take care of yourself.”

“I’m not letting you get away with that.” Loki thought. 

“You, dear husband,” Loki said “insisted I wear formal attire. It was also your idea I give a performance in the basement, in spandex, if you remember, instead taking the clients to a show.”

“Now, now, Lolo don’t be naughty.” He gave Loki’s thigh a squeeze. “How can I not want to show off your talents? It was your choice, Honey to give such an… an athletic performance. If you weren’t so vain you could have worn that nice linen suit I bought for you. But you know I never interfered in your choices, even when I knew better.”

“En!” Loki turned and glared at En for the audacity of the lie.” The past tense of his last statement was troubling. “If you think I’ll…”

“Settle down Baby,” En said putting his fingers over Loki’s lips. “You know what the doctor said. You’re fussing yourself and that... I’m not gonna let that happen.”

Loki gave in. He was still tired and he really didn’t have the energy for an argument. Besides he was hungry and the food smelled good. 

“What’s for lunch?”

“All those little local appetizer’s that you like so well.” En poured a glass of water. “Drink first. Doctor’s orders.” 

He held the glass to Loki’s lips. When Loki reached to take it En said.

“Ah! Ah! No hands. I’m looking after you now, Honey.”

Loki smirked. If En wanted to play doting mother hen, he wouldn’t mind the pampering. 

En did pamper him. Loki was hand fed spring rolls and fried pork and crispy sliced vegetables. He licked sweet hot sauce from En’s fingers with pleasure, sucked them between his lips and released them with a kiss. He smiled when he opened his mouth for En to pop in a ball of sticky rice. There was sweet tea as well as water to drink, and he was given plenty. He was feeling full and relaxed by the time the meal ended with a delicate coconut flan, which En gave him in tiny bites alternating with sips of hot green tea.

His only complaint was that En wouldn’t let him return the gesture, insisting that Loki sit passive between bites while he ate his own share of the meal. But it was a minor gripe, especially when they were finished and En laid the recliner back so Loki’s head rested on his chest. The long fingers combed through his hair, petting sometimes tugging a little. Loki sighed. En was like this, gentle and loving and harsh and abusive by turns. He gave him everything he craved and never judged Loki for needing it. All of it. It was almost frightening to be so in love.

En pulled his hair hard, jerking him out of his daydreaming. “You scared me baby.” En said. “You made me think I was gonna… I was gonna lose you.” 

“It was your own damn fault.” Loki thought. “I am not going to apologize.”

En went on after a pause that Loki refused to fill.

“I just… I just can’t trust you to be responsible…”

Loki made a growing sound of dissent. 

“About your health Lolo. I know you do a good job, a very good job at the company.” He stroked his hand down Loki’s chest and Loki arched into the caress. “And you’re the best, just the best husband I could ask for.”

“Not bad yourself, old man.”

“But Honey, I thought I had your trained. And now… well now I’m just going to have to start over.”

En’s voice was heavy with regret. He sighed and rested his hand on Loki’s chest.

Loki’s heart lurched. What the hell did he mean, start over? Was he planning on getting rid of Loki? Pain and anger spiked into a sense of wounded outrage. “I will put you in the ground before I let you do that to me.” He thought. His breath came fast and sharp.

“You! You..!’ Loki snarled as he started to sit up.

“See baby?” En said with a chuckle “You are not supposed to get upset and here you are, all tense and angry.” He pinched Loki’s nipple painfully hard through his shirt, twisting the piercing. “You need to learn how to relax and take orders, don’t you Kitten?” 

“Fuck!” Loki said. He lay back. En was playing him. Knowing that Loki knew him so well that he’d assume that his tone of regret was the one that he used to mask when he was deadly furious. His heart rate went back down and he shut his eyes. En’s fingers traced over his chest, found his other nipple and twisted it hard enough to bruise. 

“I asked you a question Lolo.” En said. He unbuttoned Loki’s shirt.

“Maybe you need to learn how to pay attention to your partner when I am tied up and gagged.” Loki answered.

En patted Loki’s cheek. “Baby, I know you want a beating but Daddy’s not going to give you one.”

“En don’t start that shit.” Loki said.

“Ah! Ah!” En tapped Loki’s nose. “You are just going to make it worse for yourself. You need this. You never had someone to teach you to take care of yourself did you?”

Loki made and exasperated sound.

End pinched Loki’s lower lip and gave it a tug. “Loki you are really pushing it. Here I am trying to help you and you... you are being just so disrespectful. You know… I’m thinking maybe I need to send you to Norway for a couple of months… to visit your brother. You could take his brat back to him. Is that what you need? To go away for a while? Be with the people you grew up with?”

“Norns no!” Loki said. “I can barely tolerate Thor for the two weeks over Jule with you there. Why would I want to spend any time with the rest of those assholes?”

“Was it really that bad kitten?”

“It was worse. They hated me, despised me. I was the outsider, the monster that threatened their whole world. Hel half of them think I’m the only reason they are refugees.”

“No one ever understood you, did they?”

“They didn’t want to understand me. They wanted me dead. Only Thor ever cared for me.”

“Odin really fucked up your life didn’t he? Made it so no matter what you did, it was never good enough.”

“I was never good enough.” 

“He taught you that lie baby. Taught you to hate yourself. To not care about yourself.”

“He was a shit. I don’t want to talk about him.”

“We aren’t talking about him baby.” En patted his cheek again. “We’re talking you and how you never had a Daddy to love you. Not the way you needed it.”

“En!”

“The way you still need it.”

“I don’t! I don’t fucking need that.” Loki felt sick. He hated it when En pushed this daddy crap on him.

“Baby,” En said, stroking his fingers through Loki’s hair. “If you didn’t need it you wouldn’t get so upset about it.” He kissed the top of Loki’s head. “But that’s Okay. I’ll care for you now. I’ll be all the things Odin never was for you.” 

“You already are. Please En don’t do this.”

“Lolo stop fighting me.” En’s voice held a note of warning. “I’m doing this to heal all that hurt Honey. I can’t trust you to take care of yourself. I have to teach you baby. Teach you how valuable you are. You aren’t going to win this Baby. We both know you are going do what I tell you to. So stop all this nonsense.”

Loki shook his head, but it was only a last attempt at resistance. He just didn’t have the strength to keep fighting. He was getting sleepier by the minute. He knew that En knew he would give in eventually. He never wanted to win these direct confrontations. He’d get his own back in other ways. 

“Fine En, you win.”

“No Loki. Say Yes Daddy.”

“Gods! Fine. Yes Daddy. You happy now?”

“It’s not about me being happy… It’s about you, Honey. I’m doing this all for you.” En put both hands on Loki’s exposed belly. “Now lay back and let Daddy take care of you, Okay baby?"

“Okay” Loki said with a yawn.

“Loki.” En’s voice held a warning but his hands were warm stroking over Loki’s belly and his lips were soft on the side of his neck.

“Yes Daddy.” Loki said and rolled his eyes. Then he added as another yawn over took him. “Did you drug me?”

“Baby, how could you think such a thing? I’m hurt. Daddy’s really hurt.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“I did not drug you. I gave you the sedative the doctor prescribed if you had trouble sleeping. I could see how tense you were when we were in the car, Kitten. I knew you would just come home and fuss and get upset and not get the rest you needed and here you are all upset and angry just like I thought you would be.”

Loki tried to follow that reasoning but it circled around and bit its own tail like most of En’s logic.

“I said would take care of you, and I am. Now behave yourself like a good boy.”

There was another pause and Loki replied without prompting this time.

“Yes Daddy.”

En’s fingers were at his fly and the zipper came down. “That wasn’t so hard was it?”

“The fuck it isn’t.” Loki thought. But En’s hands had opened his fly and were busy pushing his pants and underwear off his hips. Loki assisted and kicked them away when they fell to his ankles. His husband’s fingertips brushed over Loki’s soft cock, teasing.

“Your pretty cock is sleeping. Should I wake it up?”

That’s a silly question, Loki thought as his shaft was already starting to stir.

“Yes.”

“Yes what Baby?”

“Gods En, I cannot call you that while you are playing with my dick.”

En took his hands away and rested them on Loki’s wrists. He said nothing. Loki squirmed. The contest of wills was quickly making him hard. He tried to reach for his cock and En’s hand tightened around his wrist.

“You don’t get to touch yourself.”

“Damn It! Yes, Daddy.” Loki almost spat the words.

“Yes Daddy what? You gotta tell me what you want, Lolo.”

“Daddy touch my cock.” Loki said. He flushed and shut his eyes, torn between arousal and shame and revulsion.

“Good boy.” En circled one hand around Loki’s cock and lay the other on his stomach. “See Honey, you can be good if you just try a little, can’t you?” His breath was warm on Loki’s ear and his hands firm. He stroked Loki gently, slowly, from base to tip, brushing his thumb over the top on every up stroke. Loki rocked into his hand.

“Mmmmm.”

En took his hand off Loki’s cock again. “Someone forgot his words.”

Loki frowned, tried to remember what En had said. “Yes Daddy?” He tried. His thoughts were slowing down and all he could focus on was the way his cock was aching to be touched. He yawned a third time, shook his head trying to clear it, and yawned again.

“You sleepy Baby?” En asked and Loki felt something cool and wet drip over his cock. He blinked his eyes open. "When had they shut?" he wondered. En was closing a bottle and replacing it on the table. His hand glistened in the light. 

“Lean forward, I need to get my fly open.”

“Are you going to fuck me?” Loki asked as he complied. “Daddy.” He added for good measure. Why had that been so hard to say before. En loved him. He loved En. Nothing else mattered.

“Yeah baby. Daddy’s gonna fuck your sweet little ass. You want that don’t you?”

A strong arm caught Loki before he toppled forward off the chair. “Mmmm Hmmm.” He replied.

“Can you skooch back a little Kitten?” En said. “It’s alright, I know you’re tired. You don’t have to try to talk anymore. Lift your butt up. There you go.”

En’s finger, warm and slick touched Loki’s asshole, rubbed over it pressed inside. It hurt.

“Ow!”

“Easy Baby. Just breathe for Daddy.”

Loki tried and En pushed another finger into him. The pain increased all around his rim.

“It hurts!” Loki whined, but even as he spoke the pain was becoming distant. 

“You are doing so well Baby, Daddy is so proud of you. You are so tight. Try to relax.”

The fingers were removed and Loki shut his eyes again. He just wanted to sleep. There was pressure on his tender ring again and he was pulled back onto it. He cried out as En’s cock stretched his asshole open. Wider and wider, a sharp burning pain that woke him out of his stupor.

“Ow! It hurts! It hurts!” 

“You can take it Baby. Take for Daddy.” En pulled Loki all the way down and thrust his hips up at the same time. The swollen ring gave and he was encased in the heat of Loki’s body.

Loki was gasping, trying to get his thoughts together. Trying to find the words to make En stop. But En had stopped. The pain was residing to a dull ache. En was murmuring to him. His voice the soothing lap of words Loki didn’t need to understand. His cock was held in a warm slick grasp that stroked him back into hardness. It felt good. Everything felt good.

En’s other hand was on his chest, pinching and tugging on his nipples. That hurt and felt good too. En rocked his hips a little and though his sore asshole twinged with a burning pain. Somehow that was good too. 

“You like it baby?” En asked.

“Mmmmm.” Loki said relaxing into En’s arms. His head lolled on his shoulders his tongue felt thick and slow. “Fuck me.”

-

En chuckled as Loki’s breathing slowed and deepened. He flicked on the TV to check the camera feed, pulled Loki’s legs wider apart to get a better view and adjusted the angle of the camera with the remote. He loved how Loki’s cock stayed hard in his hand. Loved how Loki made soft little whimpers as his sore swollen asshole was fucked. How his frown disappeared when En whispered,

“Daddy loves you Loki.” 

En watched approvingly as tears ran from Loki’s closed eyes while he praised him over and over.

“Precious Loki. My good boy. You are doing so well. I love you, Loki.”

His hips rocked faster, his cock thrusting in and out of his lover’s red rimmed hole, his hand sliding slick up and done the length of Loki’s hard shaft. Loki whined in his sleep and squirmed trying to get away from the pain in his butt, until En said. 

“I know it hurts Loki, but take it for Daddy. Your tight little ass feels so… so good around Daddy's cock. Be a good boy and let Daddy fuck you.“

Then Loki settled down and took his cock like he’d been trained to it. 

He was in a way. En thought. Loki had been conditioned to obedience long before En ever got ahold of him. Conditioned by a promise of a reward that never arrived. Until he couldn’t take the rejection any longer and he had revolted against everything he’d been taught was right and proper. En smiled and kissed the side of Loki’s long neck. Underneath that rejection of his homeland and his upbringing, there was still the damaged ghost of boy starving for his father’s love and validation.

Now En was giving it to him. Giving him all the love and affection and praise he’d been denied. And pleasure too. Because there was nothing more fun than getting Loki all twisted up inside when En gave he want he needed but didn’t want. That he’d had to drug Loki into this somnolescent state of suggestiveness was simply expedient. 

Well enjoyable too. He had to admit that there was some pleasure in it for himself. An open, vulnerable Loki was enchanting. Making him a ragdoll of a toy was even more fun. That he was still so responsive even unconscious just showed how much of a little slut he was. The sweet thing was even trying to thrust his hips forward in an uncoordinated attempt to fuck En’s hand. En squeezed and stroked him faster. 

“Come for Daddy, Baby. Come in Daddy’s hand. Show me how much you love Daddy fucking you.”

Loki shuddered and whined "Nooo." Even at this extreme he was still upset at this kind of play. But he obeyed, just as En had taught him to. That almost instantaneous response had taken years to train into him and En reveled in his control over Loki’s body. He enjoyed the way Loki's asshole tightened as his cock twitched and he spilled hot over En's fingers.

“So good Baby. So good for me. Oh yes, yes. Gonna fill your little asshole up Honey. I'm gonna fill you right up.” 

No point in prolonging the daddy play. En had no interest in it except how much Loki needed it. He pounded into Loki’s ass, as Loki lay slack in his grip, open and limp and absolutely at his husband’s mercy. That thought was enough to send En over the edge and he released in long shuddering waves. His cock pulsed deep into Loki as he ground hard against his butt, forcing himself as deep as he could get, till every last shivering twinge of pleasure faded. 

En lay back and grinned. His kitten’s abused little hole was going to be so sore when he woke up. He deserved it, the sassy bastard, back talking En like that when En was only trying to help. En yawned and pushed Loki over onto his side. He stretched, thought about a nap and decided the bed would be more comfortable. It was too cool in the room for his liking and a blanket was in order. He sighed, the hardships he put up with for Loki. He raised the recliner and shoved Loki face down over one of the arms. Loki might deserve to suffer, but En was a kind man and would let his erring spouse off lightly.

A quick trip to the bathroom a warm washcloth and Loki was cleaned up and ready for the ointment. En applied it with perhaps a bit more enthusiasm then was strictly warranted, but it was for Loki’s benefit after all. The sweet little sounds Loki made didn’t help his restraint. Loki would be thankful for the attention when he woke up. “He better be after all the trouble I took.” En thought. 

En set his watch for an hour hence, shook Loki awake enough to shuffle into bed and then stretched out beside him, though under a blanket. He patted Loki’s bare bottom and observed that the belt marks were now a nice shade of purple shot with yellow. He’d have to add to them in the next few days. A set of red stripes from the cane would look good, especially if he put them halfway down those pale thighs. He didn’t want his kitten to start to feel neglected. Hmmm. Maybe he’d do it before supper and then take everyone out to eat. It would be fun to watch Loki trying not to squirm in public, especially in front of his horny little nephew. He nodded off with a smile on his face.

-

Loki was grateful. He’d swore at first and then snapped at En, but that was only his way, and En indulged him. In the end he’d bent over the bed, ass in the air and begged for the cane. En had given it to him, in careful measure. Ten quick sharp blows that raised welts, but did not break the skin. There was no sense in letting Loki ruin yet another set of clothing by bleeding on it. En wasn’t made of money. Of course it wasn’t enough to do more then put tears in Loki’s eyes and get him aroused. But En cut it short. Loki had had enough excitement for the day. He probably shouldn’t have let him orgasm earlier but Loki was so cute when he was asleep, En couldn’t deny him. That would have to hold him for the week. Loki was supposed to take it easy and En took his responsibility seriously.

They ate at a cuisine nouveau restaurant that had an interesting mix of Asian and Western food. En chose the ridiculously popular elevated tables that were paired with particularly hard, sharp edged chairs that tended to cut into the back of even En’s long legs. No doubt intended to prevent patrons from tarrying. En folded his jacket and placed it on the edge before taking his seat. Loki in a sleeveless shirt and loose silk pants and Modi in shorts and a tee were not so equipped.

It was a pleasure to order the most complicated dishes on the menu and then ask for a couple of recipe adjustments, so it would be just perfect for his Kitten. That it increased the wait time for the meal was a bonus. En sipped his drink and watched with pleasure as his husband and his nephew began to shift in discomfort. Modi had his now usual sour expression on his face, but Loki’s cheeks held the faint blush that told En he was probably already sporting a growing erection under the table. En touched his hand more often than necessary, rubbed his thumb over Loki’s palm and at one point brushed a drop of tea from the corner of his mouth. 

By the time the meal arrived Modi was bitching about the chair and En, though he liked tormenting the boy decided he didn’t want to hear him whining all through their meal and requested a replacement. The tall bar stool wasn’t much better but at least the seat was padded and his legs were short enough he could rest them on the upper rungs. There was no such relief for Loki. Either his lower legs dangled unsupported or if he rested his feet on the rungs he had to splay them awkwardly wide to keep from banging his knees on the underside of the table. It was amusing to see him switching from one to the other or a combination of both at their meal wore on. En ordered dessert, Loki deserved a treat for being so good even if it was so hard to choose which one was fitting that he had to send the waiter back to the kitchen twice to ask about ingredients. Didn’t want his Lolo having a tummy ache after all. He cheeks were now flushed such a nice shade of pink. And it was only civilized to order coffee and relax and allow their meal to settle before finally heading out to take in a play. En decided to be kind and handed Loki his jacket to carry, though honestly it wasn’t his fault his husband had so little self-control. 

Loki had clutched at it so quickly that En had to chide him about wrinkling the fabric. Modi looked from one uncle to the other. En could tell he knew something was going on but not what it was. He dropped back a little to allow the boy and Loki to take the lead. Loki seemed relived at Modi’s questions about the play and after a while no longer held En’s jacket like a shield over his waist. Well at least he’d finally managed a little restraint.

En admired his husband’s butt and his stiff strut for a few blocks before moving up on his other side and taking his hand. Their box was private and the play good enough to hold Modi rapt, but nothing so new that it held En’s complete attention. He lay his hand on Loki’s thigh squeezed or stroked as the mood took him. It was amusing to see Loki’s lips part and hear his breathing speed up.

En’s jacket had to be pressed into duty again to hide Loki’s terrible lack of discipline when the curtain fell, and they strolled home. He’d have to do something about that tomorrow. For now it was good to hear Modi’s unbridled enthusiasm as he chattered about the play, listen to Loki’s well thought out answers, and to contemplate his husband’s frustrated disappointment when he locked on the cock cage once they got home. Loki had fallen behind on his work while he was lounging about in the hospital and there was a lot he needed to get caught up on. He needed to think about something other than himself for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. We will return to the plot next week.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before for Modi. Modi goes on the hunt.  
> En and Loki have a discussion.  
> En springs a surprise.

**The day before**

One of the difficulties of arraigning a murder, Modi found, is that the inability to speak the local language means people immediately think you have made a mistake and are asking for something totally different. So far he had been directed to a hospital, a police station, a mortuary and now, a small neatly tended garden filled with shrines. Though he had chided Loki on not keeping up on his German, in fact it was his uncle who was a polyglot, while Modi only understood a handful of European languages. Loki had the uncanny ability to pick up a new tongue as if he could pluck the words from another’s mind. Considering how much he hated to socialize it was really unfair that he should gifted such a talent.

Modi turned away from the garden and wandered aimlessly through the streets, drawing a few curious glances as he was far from the areas frequented by tourist and expatriates both. He’d slipped away from his sitter, earlier while the house was filled with workmen. She was a pleasant enough woman, but Modi really didn’t need someone looking after him at his age. It was frankly insulting that En had called her over the night before when Loki had been taken to the hospital. When En had returned the next morning and banned Modi from visiting his uncle he decided he’d had enough. He had to do something to get rid of the old bastard before he killed Loki with his sick games. 

Modi bought lunch from a street vendor and paused to listen to the pounding beat pouring from an open door. When he would have stepped inside, a doorman quickly turned him away, saying “No boy. No child.” Modi didn’t even have a chance to take out his latest fake ID before the man shoved him back through the doorway and shut the door in his face.

Scowling, he turned back down the street. Everything was off limits to him here. He wasn’t allowed to drink or smoke or even step foot inside a dance club. Far from the wild uncivilized place he’d led his father to believe it was, Thailand was safer and in many ways more staid then Norway. While his Uncle might parade about all over town in traditionally feminine garb without raising an eyebrow here, outside the western quarter he and En didn’t even kiss in public. Not that the straight couples did either. Even holding hands for very long was considered a bit risqué.

The softer tones of traditional music caught his attention and Modi looked around. The music was coming from a small shop sandwiched between a clothiers and a grocery. Through the rippled glass windows he saw shelves lined with bottles and small brightly colored boxes and trays filled with the strange shapes of dried plants, spices and dehydrated seafood. It made for a pungent odor and he had stepped away when it occurred to him that maybe here was the answer to his dilemma. 

Inside the store there was none of the geegaws and trinkets sold to tourists which gave Modi a feeling of hope. However it was dashed when he saw every bin and bottle and box was labeled in the curling Thai script. He browsed the aisles anyway, hoping to spot something to make his trip inside worthwhile. He was interrupted in his perusal by not an old man or woman whom he’d expected, but by a young girl who was close to his own age. 

“You are one of the English? Yes.” she said in that language

“Not English, Aesir.” He answered. Not that she would know of the tiny kingdom without a country.

“Ah but you speak English.” She nodded. “How may I help you?”

“You work here?”

“It is my grandmother’s shop. I assist her when my school is out. It there anything you wish to find?”

Poison, Modi thought. Something undetectable. But he wouldn’t ask for that out right.

“I am looking for some things for my Uncle. He likes to experiment in the kitchen. Could you tell me what these are for?” He gestured toward a small bin of brown pods.

She giggled and covered her mouth. “I do not think your Uncle would like those, those are for lady troubles. Come, the foods items are over here.”

Modi had her measure out a few of the spices and some dried fruit and seafood before embarking on his quest to find out more about the shop’s other items. The girl was well informed and liked sharing her knowledge. From the more mundane items to cure headache and sore throats she went on to show him things purported to cleanse the house of evil influences or to bring prosperity. Since no other customers had arrived Modi had her to himself and he used all his not inconsiderable charm to flatter the girl. 

In trying to impress she began to hint about things that were not to be sold to casual patrons. He strived to create an atmosphere of comradery to get her to reveal more than the vaguest hints. Finally with an air of sharing a state secret she mentioned that her grandmother made special mixtures for those elite customers. She giggled over one in a red bottle designed to hoist the flag of an aging libido. Something Modi considered to be the last thing he wanted. She spoke in reverence of some powders that had helped a local boy win in a sports event, when everyone knew he had little natural talent.

“Is that all?” Modi said, in a voice clearly unimpressed. “I’d heard that the herbalists of Thailand could do some truly remarkable things, frightening things. Not just hand out Viagra and steroids.”

The girl was taken aback, and for a moment Modi thought he’d killed any chance of finding something more dangerous than unfamiliar mushrooms. But then, looking around as if to be certain they were alone, she whispered that once a lady had come to her grandmother for the removal of an inconvenient husband.

This caught Modi’s attention but he knew better than to show it. Instead he acted doubtful that such a thing had actually happened. Surely the police would have found the poison and caught the woman. Not with her grandmother’s potion, the girl insisted, much to Modi’s delight. When he still looked doubtful she showed him a small black bottle under the counter and stated that just a teaspoon was enough to kill even the strongest man without a trace. At this evidence he quickly rescinded his protests and agree that her grandmother was indeed a woman to be held in awe.

He steered her back onto safer conversational ground asking about her schooling and whether she was going to be running the shop someday. Where upon she launched into a tale about her favorite singer and how she was also taking music and was going to be a pop star as soon as she was discovered. She offered to sing for him and Modi politely agreed. Her voice was pleasant, but not star material, however he praised her as if it was the most beautiful singing he’d ever heard. Afterward he pretended to notice the time and had her ring up his purchases, sending her back to the food isle to weigh out one more item. It took but a moment to nip around the counter and pocket the small bottle. He paid for his items, wished her luck on her career and headed toward the nearest bus stop. His purchases he left in a trash bin. As far as he knew neither En nor Loki ever made anything more than tea in their tiny kitchen. Modi patted his pocket. En wouldn’t be a problem for much longer.

Karawek had enjoyed her time with the handsome western boy. He had been so interested in her, she couldn’t help showing off a little. It was a nice change from the mothers and elderly ladies who normally patronized her grandmother’s shop. The bottle was not missed until after her grandmother had returned from her errands. She sighed. It was as her cousin said. You could not trust a westerner. Luckily the item was of little value, though her grandmother chided her on her carelessness. With a resolution to not be taken in again by a handsome face and a pretty manner, Karawek gathered the various ingredients and prepared a replacement. She was familiar with the formula, having made it on several occasions. It was favorite among the younger women. Khun Nin would be in this afternoon, and she had called that morning to ensure there would be a fresh bottle in the shop. Karawek smiled in sympathy and added a drop of clove oil. Khun Nin would need the potion now that both her twins were teething.

_

Loki protested when En brought out the chastity device. Force of habit and the fact that he never gave in easily. En liked that in him and Loki wanted to keep him happy, even if he was a selfish bastard. But wearing the cock cage really wasn’t a problem. As much as En had been teasing him tonight, he actually liked it when En did things like this, holding Loki’s desires prisoner. Of course there had been a lot of unnecessary touching on En’s part as he strapped it on, to ensure that he had to keep stopping and chide Loki for his lack of self-control. The only thing that kept Loki from telling En to go stuff the cage up his own ass was that there were also lots of soft kisses and concerned looks and reassurances it was for Loki’s own good.

After it was in place, a nice weight that made him feel oddly cherished, they retired to the recliner and En cuddled him and held a glass of water for Loki to drink. 

“How long are you going to do this?” Loki said nodding towards the glass in En’s hand.

“As long as it takes Honey. Last one for the day.” En raised an eyebrow. “You got a… a problem, Kitten?” 

“Not at all.” Loki said with a smile. He drank from the glass his husband held to his lips, resting his hand on En’s forearm.

En wiped a drop from the corner of his mouth when he was finished and Loki kissed his fingertip. En responded by cupping his jaw and kissing him, slow deep and gentle. Loki parted his lips leaned into it, his eyes closing.

En abruptly broke the kiss and shoved Loki in the chest.

“That’s enough of that. I have a business to run. You have wasted too much of my time lounging around on your pretty ass. Those reports from Brazil were due two days ago. Get to work Lolo. I have to call Chicago.”

Loki laughed, got out of the chair and En slapped his bare butt. “Put on a robe Baby. Don’t try to distract Daddy while he’s working.”

Loki wrinkled his nose in distaste, but fetched a robe from the closet, donning it before taking up residence at the dressing table that now served as a part time as a desk. So En was still on the Daddy kick. With a little luck he’d get bored in a few days if Loki could stifle his revulsion. 

Loki logged into the laptop and went to work. With the majority of the company based in the western hemisphere a lot of his work took place at night. It worked out as both of them were natural night owls rarely rising before the afternoon. Late evenings in the offices were more typical then not. Normally they had a sitter for Modi, but his early arrival had left them unprepared and the woman who had been fulfilling that position was visiting her daughter in the highlands and wouldn’t be back for another two weeks. En had pressed one of the office girls into service while Loki was in hospital. Modi had promptly disappeared in the chaos of the AC installation, leaving the poor girl in tears and frantic for the little shit’s welfare and her job. 

Loki sent Rose a text explaining the situation and asking if she was interested in watching the kid for a couple of weeks. A digital artist, they had met while she was still working for the advertising corporation that was responsible for Sakaar industries’ public face. She had left shortly afterward and started her own studio having come into a modest legacy. She was intelligent, opinionated, very professional and excellent at her job. All things that won Loki’s approval. More to the point in Modi’s case, she’d supported herself through college by looking after the spoiled scions of the wealthy expatriates who’d relocated to Thailand’s welcoming arms during the purges in the US. She knew how to gain the respect of her charges and had filled in several times for them in the past. Strangely enough she actually liked Modi and he liked her, or at least he had the last couple of years. Loki hoped she could jar him out of his obsession and steer him into more appropriate outlets for his burgeoning sexuality.

Rose’s reply came back within the hour. She was free to take on the job, her latest commission was finished and it would be pleasant to take a break. Was there anything else Loki had in mind? That was an invitation to spend the next hour alternating between revising the proposed Brazilian budget and flirting. At one point Loki turned to En and asked,

“Lover, how long do you plan on keeping me in this thing?”

“As long as necessary Kitten. Why? You trying to make plans?”

“Actually yes.” At the wrinkling of En’s brow Loki added. “I’m talking to Rose and I wondered about a session. She’ll be looking after Modi for us.”

“Ah. Good. So much better than that idiot girl from merchandising.”

“En, don’t you dare fire her. You had no business asking that of an employee.”

En sighed melodramatically but he didn’t argue the point.

“Speaking of firing.” En said. “I noticed your secretary is still at his desk.”

“It is not like I have had time to look into the situation.”

“What’s to look into? He fucked up therefore, he’s fired.”

“I want his side of it first.”

“Are you doubting me?”

“I’m doubting your information. Let me handle it.” Loki tilted his head at his husband. “You still didn’t answer on how long you plan on keeping me locked up.”

“With that attitude I should say a year or more.” En said pursing his lips in a pout.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Pettiness does not suit you. You like Rose. Let me give her an answer.”

En waved his hand. “Fine, fine. This is what Thursday?”

“Technically it is now Friday.”

En glanced at his phone “As of two minutes ago. Next Wednesday it comes off. That way you get a week of rest Baby. Don’t want you pushing it. You could hit the dungeon for a scene next Saturday.”

“I could hit it this Saturday. You know I don’t do naked in public. I’ve been neglecting my little flowers. Yarrow is whining at me. He sent me 3 messages this week asking when I was going to be back.”

“You need to either train him better or ditch him. He’s at your beck and call, not the other way around, Baby.”

“He’s not demanding he’s begging.” Loki thought for a minute of the big buff German and smiled.

“You don’t let your women act like that, Lolo. It’s only because he’s blond and has the accent down that you let him get away with annoying you. I really don’t see why you don't recruit some of your countrymen. It would save you the trouble. Or don’t the Assburgers do kink?”

Loki turned all the way around and eyed En. The older man didn’t usually interfere in how he ran his little harem. He counted his points off on his fingers.

“One. Yarrow is not getting away with it. I have every intention of making him pay for his wheedling. Two. I have every right to treat my subs how I see fit. They want fair they should get a different Dom. And three. I’ll never recruit any of the Aesir. While no doubt there are those who would love to kneel to Asgard’s bastard son, they would only do so as it would be humiliating for them, because of the contempt they feel for me. I can do without the reminder of how low I am held in Aesir regard.”

“Honey I hear you, but I don’t believe you. You collect a variety of woman and the only thing I see they have in common is you like them on the plump side.”

“They have to be confident,” Loki put in. “competent and intelligent.” He didn’t go for the broken ones.

“True Baby, but Lily is from Uruguay and almost my age, Iris is Chinese and in her thirties, Lily is Nigerian and just turned twenty five and Rose is from the US and in her forties.”

“I like women En. I like their differences. Your point being?”

“Different heights, different accents, different races but none of them are blonde and none are from northern Europe. But your boys Lolo, all your boys have been big blond hulking brutes. And then you teach them Assburg.”

Loki shrugged. “It amuses me. Why do you care?”

“I can’t help noticing there this distinct resemblance between them and big bro.”

Loki rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen. He typed a short message to Rose.

“I mean, I can understand the attraction. Even now Blondie is one hot hunk of Viking beef. I wouldn’t mind seeing you two...”

Loki cut in. “Forget it.” He turned back around to glare at his husband. “You can keep all your incestuous fantasies to yourself. I do not now and never have wanted to fuck my brother. He likewise harbors not the slighted interest in me.”

“Unlike his son.”

“Gods En, Modi is a kid. A dumbass kid with a misplaced crush. He doesn’t want me, he just wants all my attention the greedy little shit.”

“You could use that you know.” En raised his hands at Loki's startled expression. “Now don’t jump, Kitten. I don't mean fuck him. You know how I feel about sex and kids.”

Loki did. En had been instrumental in helping squelch the last remnants of child sex trafficking in Bangkok. Hard to run such things when your wealthy foreign customers kept dying of accidents. Or when you were eviscerated and nailed to the door of your own establishment. Several of the lost kids now held jobs as office workers in Sakaar Industries. En did have standards. Which was why Loki was puzzled.

“Use his obbsession how?”

“Let him know that while you are not interested in him now, you might be when he’s grown up.”

Loki raised an eyebrow but nodded. “It might work. That’s a delicate balance. I don’t want to encourage him.”

“You could stop treating him like your brother’s kid and treat him like a disrespectful sub. That way he has to earn your attention.”

Loki smirked. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? You get your incest kink going and with a clear conscious because I’m not actually doing anything to him. It’s a good idea though. He’s rebellious enough he’ll soon get tired of the game and turn his sights to kids his own age.”

“Um hum.” En said keeping his doubts to himself. The boy might be rebellious but he was stubborn as a cat. He decided to change the subject.

“So a private session with Rose? You need your dick free for that?”

“I find the cage distracting and I’d rather have all my focus on the work.” He turned back to the computer to finish up the report. “We’ll need to either get a stand-in babysitter on Wednesday or arrange for Modi to attend something that evening.”

“Maybe a play? He seemed to enjoy tonight’s. How’s the design coming?”

“Quite well. I could show you when she comes over tomorrow.” Loki shut down the laptop, stretched and walked over to the bed. “I’d like you to attend the session if you could. I miss your assessment.”

“It’s been busy Honey. I can’t always be here. But I’ll make the time.”

“I appreciate it.” Loki yawned. “God I’m tired. Are you finished?”

“The rest can wait until tomorrow.” He closed his own machine. “Now get your hands and knees and pull up your robe, Baby. Daddy’s gonna put your medicine on and then you can go to sleep.”  
Loki grumbled but complied. En pulled on a latex glove and put a generous dollop of ointment on his fingers.

Loki said, “Be careful.”

“Is Baby trying to tell Daddy what to do?” En asked in tones of both regret and surprise.

Loki was having none of it. “As much as you hate to think of it, _Daddy,_ ” Loki sneered. “I use that hole to shit.”

En grimaced in disgust. “Must you be so crude? You have the filthiest mouth.”

“Too bad. My asshole hurts. It feels like you were wearing a sandpaper condom this afternoon.”

“That’s why Daddy’s gonna make it all better Lolo. Now be quiet and stop fussing.”

Loki gave him a dirty look but En ignored it. He squirted more ointment on Loki’s rim and began rubbing it over and into his hole with smooth strokes. It felt good even if it caused a few twinges of pain when En’s finger pushed past the furled muscle and into his body.

“That came with an applicator.”

“So hard plastic is be easier on you than I am?”

“It only goes in once and it doesn’t… ahhh!”

En curled his finger and sparks went off behind Loki’s eyes. His hands slapped the bed in reaction.

“You are being so mouthy tonight. You need something special don’t you Kitten?” En slide his finger out and patted Loki on the bottom. “You tell Rose in the morning you can do the private session here on tomorrow night. I’ll have Raymond take Modi to the amateur fights. He still likes them right?” En peeled off the glove and tossed it in the trash.

“As far as I know.” Loki shrugged out of the robe and crawled between the sheets.

“I expect a professional performance from you or else Rose is gonna get to see me take you down.” 

Loki made a dissenting noise but En didn’t respond to it. 

“What’s her real name?” En asked.

“Rose? It’s actually Rose.” Loki moved over to give him. He wondered what the something special was he had in mind. But all En did was open his arms and encourage Loki to lay half over him, his head resting on En’s furry chest. En held him loosely and his long fingers stroked through his hair. Loki shut his eyes and started to drift off, listening to his husband’s heartbeat.

He was almost asleep when En said softly. “You are a good boy Loki.” Loki smiled, then his eyes flew open. It was in Aesir that En spoke.

He started to raise up but En tightened his grip. “Shhhh.”

“Who taught you that?” Loki whispered, his heart starting to pound.

“There’s an online course. You friend Fandral set it up.”

En rubbed the back of Loki’s neck. In Aesir he said. “Everything is fine Loki. Let Pabbi take care of you.”

Loki shuddered. “Don’t.” He breathed “Please En don’t.”

En caressed his cheek, his other hand moved up and down Loki’s lower back soothing the tense muscles. “I’m so proud of you Baby. You are being so good for Pabbi.”

“I can’t, please I can’t.” Loki panted against En’s chest. 

En smiled as Loki was now speaking in his native tongue. The sedative in his last glass of water easing his husband back into this vulnerable state. The time he’d spent learning Aesir was worth it. Not only so he could understand what Thor’s people were saying during their annul visits, but to help heal this last infected wound in his Kitten.

“You can, Loki, you will. I love you Baby.”

Loki was sobbing, his tears wet on En’s chest. He was starting to rock in distress. En caught his hand when he would have put his knuckle in his mouth. He slipped his own thumb into the wet sucking warmth instead and continued to pet Loki’s face.

“You are my favorite, Loki. The very best boy anyone could want.”

Loki hiccuped and made soft animal sounds of distress.

“I’ve got you Baby. Pabbi has you. I won’t, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” He kissed the top of Loki’s head. 

Loki clung to him and En praised him over and over. He told Loki how good of a job he was doing at their company. How much he relied on Loki’s expertise. How talented he was with his magic. How beautiful and clever and ruthless he was. 

Loki cried and rocked and sucked, mumbling “No, no, no.” Eventually however he stilled. His tears stopped, and he no longer protested En's words. When En finally stopped speaking, Loki sniffed and took his mouth from En’s thumb. 

“Feel better Baby?” En asked in Aesir.

“um hmm”

“Words, Loki.”

“Yes.” a soft whisper.

“Yes who, Loki?”

Loki gave a strangled gasp. He raised his head to look into En’s face, his eyes red rimmed, his lashes wet, his cheeks tear streaked.

“Yes, Pabbi, you filthy old assfucker.” Loki said and bared his teeth in a grin.

En laughed, pulled his hair hard and gave his butt a squeeze. 

“You Brat!” he said in English. 

Loki’s answering laughter was ragged, and En tugged his head back down. “Go to sleep Kitten. Behave yourself and I’ll think about spanking you in the morning.”

“If you continue this I shall not be able to walk.” Loki said, returning to English also. “You should just slap me around instead.”

“Sleep baby and tomorrow I’ll give you all kinds of pretty marks on your face.”

“Mmmm.” said Loki closing his eyes and snuggling close to En.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modi might be a murderous little shit, but he gets his info from popular media. Despite his fake ID no one would believe he's 18. He still believes in the "mysterious Orient" and had not a clue he wandered into the equivalent of a local suburban mom and pop natural food store with a bored teen willing to entertain herself at the foreigner's expense. At least En won't have to worry about tooth ache for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made. Loki lays down a few rules.

They were working in En’s office the next afternoon when En asked him a question.

Loki, who was busy trying to figure out why one VR of a relatively unknown kick boxer was so phenomenally popular, took off the simulator and asked “Huh?”

“You know, I don’t know why I bother talking if you aren’t going to pay attention, Lolo.”

Loki sighed and tilted his head and waited.

“I mean obviously, what I say isn’t that important to you. When I think of all the things I’ve done for you…all the hours and the money and well… the sheer amount of effort I put into this relationship….

Loki rolled his eyes. There was no point in interrupting when En was on a rant. He’d have to wait until he wound down to ask what he wanted.

“I try and I try and you….you won’t even give me the least little bit…” En paused and his expression sharpened. “Did you just roll your eyes at me?”

“Yes.” Loki said “and now if there is nothing more I would like to get back to work.” He picked up the simulator as if he meant to put it back on. 

En true to form, rose to his feet, reached across the table, grabbed the front of Loki’s shirt and backhanded him. His head snapped to the side and pain burned across his lips. His tongue darted out and he tasted blood.

“Good” Loki thought “so he does intend to keep his promise.” What he said was. “I thought I was here to do trend analysis, not coddle your overblown ego.”

En bared his teeth like a shark and backhanded Loki again this time hitting his cheek. Before he could respond his husband slapped his mouth with an open hand. 

“Shit!” En said. There was a cut on his palm from one of Loki’s teeth. 

Loki laughed.

En switched his hands and smacked his knuckles over Loki’s other cheek, his wedding ring cutting a furrow over the cheek bone.

Loki grinned at him, his eyes hot and bright, his lips parted.

En shook him and then released the hold on his shirt. “You like this too much for it to be effective.” 

“I can’t be other than what I am.” Loki answered. “… Lover.”

En handed Loki his handkerchief. “Don’t drip blood on your jacket. You are too careless with your clothes, Baby.”

Loki snorted. He took the handkerchief and blotted his torn cheek.

“What I asked Kitten…” En said. 

Loki knew what was coming and decided to dodge En’s final swipe at his nose. 

Both their actions combined to cause the worst outcome. In jumping to his feet, the heel of Loki's boot caught in the chair rung and his full weight came down on the leg En had bruised with his cane. It buckled, which dropped him back into the line of the swing. His free hand shot out to break his fall and landed not on the desk but onto the report that had alerted him to the strange popularity of the VR he’d been perusing. The papers slid under his palm causing him to lurch forward. Startled En didn’t pull the blow at the last moment, and what would have been a stinging swat from the back of his fingers on Loki’s nose, landed as a brutal backhand when his knuckles connected with Loki’s temple. The force knocked Loki sideways and already off balance, he fell, his head bouncing off the top of the heavy table and his foot tangled in the chair’s legs. 

There was a sickening snap on his shin that sent a black wave of pain rolling through him. Loki landed on all fours and dug his fingers into the rug as the room spun and rocked. His vision wasblurred, his head felt like it was being crushed and his stomach roiled. En crouched beside him and placed a hand on his back.

“Baby you okay?”

Loki shook his head no, which was a mistake. He grabbed for the trash can and En, understanding, pushed it into his hands and then supported him while he emptied his stomach. Loki spat to clear his mouth. His vision was still unreliable strobing black and white. En reached under his arm to help him to his feet.

That was a mistake. His foot was still caught in the rung of the chair and trying to free it sent a low stab of pain that bypassed all of Loki’s control. It hadn’t been the thick wooden rung that had broken. His knee buckled and he pitched against En and vomited a thin stream of bile over his pale blue pants. En didn’t even scold him but lowered him back onto the floor.  
He left Loki, crossed to his desk and hit his intercom.

“Kamala, I need an ambulance. Loki tripped on his chair and hit his head on the table. I think he broke his leg.”

“I’m fine.” Loki said from where he lay panting on the floor. He tried freeing his leg again and the pain made the lights fade out.

En stood over him. “Kitten you are not fine. Stop moving! You’re making it worse. What were you thinking jumping around like that? And with your feet still tucked under your chair. I don’t know why… why you can’t sit with your feet on the floor like a normal person.”

“I was thinking I didn’t want to get hit again.”

“Now Lolo don’t lie. If you didn’t want to get hit you wouldn’t mouth off.”

“True.” Loki said talking to keep his mind off the pulsing pain.

“Then why?”

“I wanted to make it harder on you. Make you have to come after me so I would get a real beating instead of only being slapped around a little. You didn’t pull your last blow."

En shook his head. “Honey next time you want a beating you just havta ask. Okay? None of this running around trying to make me angry. Because now I am angry.”

En nudged the chair and Loki bit back a scream.

“How many more days you gonna be outta commission? Hmm? And that pesky Doctor with all her nasty accusations. You know she’ll be at you again.” En tapped his foot on the chair leg and Loki retched as bone grated on bone.

“You ask me next time okay, Kitten.”

“I will.” Loki got out in a strangled voice. “Please stop. I’m going to piss myself if you do that again.”

The wail of an ambulance sounded outside.

En wrinkled his nose in distaste, but he stepped back from the chair.

“Alright Honey. If you think you’ve learned you lesson. How’s your head?”

“Feels like my skull is too small. I can’t see very well.”

There was the sound of feet in the corridor accompanied by squeaking and a low rumble.

“You gonna need me with you?”

“Yes, you bastard.” Loki thought. “I’m afraid and in pain. But not if you are going to berate me for lost time.” 

“I’ll be fine” He said. “They’ll send me home with a cast and a couple of aspirin. I’ll be there in time for supper.”

En stepped back as the EMTs surrounded Loki and began firing off questions and taking his vitals. Loki braced himself as they disentangled his trapped ankle from the chair rung. It didn’t help. Too many times had the broken bone been jarred. He soaked the front of his pants and the handwoven rug under his hips. He heard En's disgusted Tssk. Serves him right. Loki thought. Then they lifted him onto the gurney and he didn’t think anything at all.

He came to as they were loading him into the ambulance. En had either taken him at his word or was angry about the damaged rug, because he was nowhere in attendance. Loki blinked back tears at being abandoned. The EMTs asked more questions on the way to the hospital and Loki answered as best he could through the pounding fog of his headache. 

Once inside the hospital he was moved from one area to another. A t some point an IV was stuck in his arm, his wet pants and underwear were cut off and the cock cage was revealed. After some confusion it too was removed and he was wiped down. His jacket and shoulder holster with its deadly little pistol were taken away also.

There were x-rays taken of his skull and lower leg and for the second time in a week he was shoved head first into what he thought of as the electric doughnut. The break on his leg was clean and though painful to set should heal without complication. A light weight plastic cast was printed to hold his leg while it healed. Finally he was given something for his headache and upset stomach. 

Loki dozed for an hour as the pain abated waiting for the doctor to arrive. It was same doctor who had attended him before.

“A little more than one day and you are back in my emergency ward Mr. Laufeyjarson. Would you be kind enough to tell me what happened to bring you here?”

To her surprise he did without even an attempt at lying.

His husband, Loki said, had asked him a question and angry that he hadn’t heard it because he was working, En had slapped him several times ending with a blow that caused him to hit his head on the table and break his leg when he fell to the floor. After he threw up En had kicked the chair a couple of times because Loki was going to miss work while he got patched up. He’d probably beat him again for pissing on his rug once he was home.

The doctor didn’t seem shocked at his casual recitation of En’s brutality. No doubt she had heard such things before.

“Do you want to go back to him?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Loki shrugged. “We work together.” 

“This,” She indicated his broken leg and bruised and battered face. “Is working together?”

“To be honest, the broken leg is my fault. If I hadn’t tried to dodge with my foot still under the chair I wouldn’t have got it caught in the rungs.”

“So you were supposed to simply take a beating?”

Loki looked at her and quirked a smile. “Since I was goading him to get him to do exactly that, yes.” He shrugged. “I don’t expect you to understand. I enjoy it when he hits me. It turns me on. Speaking of which, where is the cock cage I was wearing when I came in? I’d like it back. I suppose it is too much to ask for my gun back.”

She shook her head. “The gun has been turned over to the police.”

“I have a permit.”

“It is hospital policy.” She laid a hand on his arm. “There are specialists who can help you overcome these self-destructive urges, Mr. Laufeyjarson.”

Loki’s smile vanished and his eyes went as cold and dead as his husband’s. The doctor jerked her hand away took a step back before she even realized she had done so.

“Cease your prattling. Return my belongings.” His veneer of civilization was gone. “Now.” 

The doctor stiffened, give him the slightest nod and backed out of the room. Her every instinct screamed at her to not to turn her back on him. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves to keep herself from running to the nurse’s station. His release would be expedited. Normally she would have asked a patient with a mild concussion to stay overnight for observation. She knew he would not agree. But the real reason was she wanted him out of her hospital. 

The last man she had dealt with who had affected her so had been in police custody. There had been twelves bodies in his back garden and another three buried under his house. The victims were a random cross section of Bangkok. The only reason he gave for the killings.  
“It amused me.”

-

Loki rubbed his forehead with both hands when the doctor left. He probably shouldn’t have been so curt with her, but she had touched a nerve and it annoyed him that he was still so sensitive about his past experience. He was tired and furious and in pain, but he shouldn’t have let his real feelings show. Simply because you wanted to kill someone when they angered you, didn’t mean you had to let them know. Nor did it mean you had to indulge yourself in carrying out that desire. He’s gone over that point often enough with Modi. Especially when such a killing would only cause trouble in the long run. There were other ways to deal with the situation, and after all a person could only die once. 

When his things arrived he thanked the nurse politely and called not home, but his secretary, directing him to bring a change of clothing and Loki’s suitcase to the hospital himself. There were a few more forms to sign and then a short wait for his official discharge papers. The papers and secretary arrived simultaneously. Loki held off on signing the papers until he had washed the stink of urine off his skin and changed into a clean skirt and shirt. 

Once in the car he took his thigh holster from his suitcase, checked that the automatic was loaded and buckled it on. He would have to go to the police to reclaim the gun he’d been wearing. He thanked Nils for bringing his clothing and questioned him about the reservation mix up. At first Nils tried to blame the restaurant, but when Loki lied and said that they recorded all their calls, he admitted that he’d written down the wrong time in the first place. Again there was prevarication as Loki questioned how he could have made such a simple mistake. Finally Nils admitted that he’d been playing a 2-D version of a VR game, but only to “get a feel for what we do at Sakaar Industries.” Loki nodded, seeming all patience and understanding until the car arrived at his home. He collected his small bag of belongings. Placed the crutch under one arm and stepped onto the curb. 

Loki turned to his secretary. 

“Clean out your desk. You are fired. Your last check will be deposited Monday. Do not list me as former employer or I shall make sure everyone in Bangkok knows what a useless liar you are. Attempt to slander Sakaar Industries for your own fuck up and I shall insure you never work again. Your ass isn’t bad and you appear to have a decent sized dick. Perhaps you should consider a career in the porn industry as you don’t seem to have any other marketable assets.”

Loki stared at the shocked man until he shut the cab’s door and it drove away. Loki waited until it was out of sight before hobbling up to his own front door. He had to shift bag and crutch and fumble to get his key in the lock. The door opened before he could turn the knob and he looked into Modi’s shocked face.

“What did he tell you?” Loki asked.

“You fell.”

“True enough, as far as it goes.” Loki said hobbling past his nephew. The scent of roast meat was in the air. “I’m starving. What’s for dinner?”

“You’re late.” En called from upstairs. “We already ate.” 

“I wanted to save yours but he made me throw it away.”

Loki growled and turned to Modi. His eyes were blazing and Modi stepped back. 

“He’s afraid of wasps.” Loki whispered. Then in a normal tone he snarled. ”Don’t try to come between us again. Do you understand?”

Modi looked blank then nodded grinning. At Loki’s hiss he wiped the smile off his face and answered sulkily. “Yes Uncle Loki.”

“Now pour me a drink. The Glenfiddich. It’s been a shit day.” Loki limped into the kitchen, Leaned his crutch on the table, propped his foot up on a chair, took the glass Modi handed him and sipped. Modi looked at him curiously. Loki held the drink out. 

“Want to try it?”

“I guess.”

When he reached for the glass Loki shook his head. “Pull up a chair.” He held the glass to Modi’s lips and watched him take a mouthful. It was obvious the boy didn’t like the taste. “Spit it or swallow it, but don’t sit there making faces.”

Modi grimaced and swallowed.

“How can you drink that? It tastes terrible.”

“It’s an acquired taste.” Loki said.

“You are not… not wasting my good scotch on that child.” En said from the doorway.

“Our good scotch.” Loki corrected. 

“May I have another taste?” Modi said.

Loki held the glass to his lips, glanced over his head at En and smiled. 

“He throws up, you are cleaning the mess.”

“No.” Said Loki. “He is.” He took the glass away before Modi got more than a sip. “Isn’t that right, Wolfie?”

Modi was startled by the nick name. He nodded. 

Loki shook his head. “No. Words, Modi. We use our words in this house.”

“Yes Loki?”

“No!” Loki snapped. “I am not one of your little friends. I have been far too slack with you. It is no wonder you are practically useless. You will show me respect. It is yes sir, from now on.”

Modi raised his head and there was a stubborn, sullen expression on his face.

“Or shall I call your father and tell him our little arrangement is over?”

En lounged in the doorway behind Modi, a smirk on his face.

“You, you can’t!” Modi cried.

Loki’s cold expression told him that, yes, he could.

Modi turned to En as if seeking support and saw only his delight. That stopped Modi cold. He turned back to Loki. “Yes sir.” he said with a pout.

“Yes sir what?” Loki prompted. “And lose the attitude. I have no use for a spoiled child.”

Modi straightened up raise his chin said in clipped formal tones. “Yes sir I shall clean up any mess if I get sick.” Then he broke the cadet posture to add. “But I won’t. I drink mead and beer all the time at home.” 

“A glass of beer at dinner and a glass of mead during the holidays is not all the time.” Loki said. “Learn to follow my instructions and with enough training you just might have something to offer me in a few years.” When Modi opened his mouth Loki cut him off. “Continue your ridiculous childish pursuit of me and I will not bother with you further. Your choice boy.”

Modi considered the proposal. On the one hand he didn’t want to wait. But Loki had made it clear that it was either that or lose any future chance. And Loki had just offered him training, whatever that entailed. 

“I don’t have time for this.” Loki said and started tapping on his phone. 

“Wait, uncle,” Modi corrected himself at Loki’s glare. There was something about his imperious impersonal attitude that made Modi want to do as he bid. “I mean Sir. I’ll do as you ask.” Loki looked doubtful, the phone rang and Thor answered, “Brother?” 

“Please.” Said Modi. Loki gave him a short nod and said. “Thor could you hold for a minute. I’m calling about your proposal.”

Loki fished in the bag from the hospital took out his wallet and handed his card to Modi. "Go down to Stanley’s on the corner and buy the porterhouse steak, rare, baked potato everything, chef’s salad with house dressing and a large slice of their chocolate cake. Got that?"

“Yes sir.” Modi repeated the order back to him.

“Good boy.” Loki held the glass out for Modi to take another tiny sip. “Get a move on Wolfie. I’m hungry.”

“Thor,” Loki said into his phone, as Modi hurried out the door, “After due consideration I’ve decided that your idea is sound. Who is drawing up the contracts? She’s good choice. She knows her way around international law. Will you send me a copy? Yes, the pledge paper work also. No, I trust your judgement. You’ve always had a good eye for the land. I did have a question. Why not petition for the forested part as well? You could restock it and turn it into a nature reserve. Ah. What is price for the entire lot? Umm hmm. That seems reasonable and it would double the size. Is there anything wrong with the forest? I know, I know brother, just answer the question. Would the government approve of that much land? Since they already did I don’t see a problem. I’ll transfer ten percent down to provide proof of good will and once you send the contracts, I’ll sign the pledge for the full amount. Whoa. Calm down. This is a business proposal only Thor. You don’t make the annual profit I’ll stop any further investment and sell my portion of the land to the highest bidder. Of course I would. They aren’t my people Thor. They are yours. If that option is not included you can forget everything.”

Loki shook his head at En who had poured himself a drink and took a seat across from him. 

“No, Thor I don’t want a fucking statue on the roof of the royal palace. You shouldn’t even be thinking of a palace. I thought you were going for an authentic look. It would be a long house if anything. Get the businesses and farms up and running. Build the living quarters and once you got enough money to start paying off your investors then you can think about building a fancy home for yourself. Yes, fine. You are welcome.”

Loki took a drink. “He’s being a complete pain in the ass. If he doesn’t shape up I’m sending him back to you next week and you can deal with him for the summer. Good. Go ahead and tell him that. I’m glad we are on the same page. Yes, of course. I said a week, didn’t I? He’s not a fool. If he knows we are serious he’ll start to toe the line. You can’t let him get away with anything Thor. He won’t behave because it’s the right thing to do. He’ll only behave because it’s in his best interest to do so. Trust me brother, I know of what I speak. Yes. I will. I have things I need to discuss with En. Good bye.” 

Loki hung up finished off his drink. “Be a love and give me a refill.” he said handing the glass to En. He took a pill bottle form his bag, read the instructions and tapped one into his palm. 

“Should you be drinking with those?” En asked. 

“No. But I’m in pain so give me the fucking drink already.”

“Baby, I don’t like it when you think you can order me around.”

Loki met En’s gaze and did not look away.

“En Dwi Gast. I am not in the mood. So if you don’t want me to blow your fucking head off you will get me the thrice cursed drink.”

En blinked at him, opened his mouth and Loki pulled the gun from his thigh holster and aimed it across the table. 

“Not another fucking word.”

En looked insulted and he huffed, but when Loki didn’t lower the gun he turned, filled the glass and set it back on the table. He flounced down in his chair and pouted. Loki ignored the act, popped the pill in his mouth, washed it down with the whiskey. He laid the automatic but kept it pointed at En with his hand on the butt.

“Listen.” Loki said. 

En scowled and crossed his arms. “I _can_ rescind your body guard license.”

“Feel free. I also have a concealed carry license, Lover, because I am the co-owner of a large corporation and as such am a target for potential abduction. The same as you. Don’t try to change the subject.” Loki took a sip of his drink.

“I wasn’t trying.”

“And don’t interrupt me again or I’ll graduate to full owner.”

En narrowed his eyes but stayed silent while Loki continued. 

“Thor asked me to invest in a project of his, well he asked us but seeing as you refused without bothering to hear it, I decided to invest on my own. He’s managed to convince the Norwegian Parliament that the Aesir refugees need a nation of their own or a vast store of their ancient customs and beliefs will be lost to time. Customs that came direct and unchanged from their ancient Norse forbearers. Something I consider to be a load of horseshit but Thor can make people see gold when they are looking at dross.”

“Being Thor he succeeded and they agreed to set aside a small area for the Aesir nation provided Thor has investors willing to pay for the land and subsidize his venture until it is capable of making a profit. It’s ancient farmland and overgrown forest in the northern part of the country. . The former owners ran sheep on it. The soil is worn out, but Thor believes he can bring it back. It’s also right along the edge of a fiord so fishing is also a possibility.” 

“But what he really wants to do is use it to showcase the lifestyle of the ancient Aesir. Make it into a kind of living museum. Not that he means for the Aesir to live like primitives. But he will at least give the appearance of a more traditional style of Aesir architecture and weed out the modern influences that have crept in over the years.”

Loki made a face at that. 

“I’ve agreed to cover three quarters of the land purchase and provide a stipend for the first three years until they are up and running.”

Loki emptied his glass and nodded at En to let him know he was finished.

“That’s quite a gamble, Honey. You trust the former aristocracy to work?”

“I trust Thor. He’s become an excellent leader. He gathered the Aesir when they would have been scattered across the globe. His “Asgard is not a place it’s a people” mantra has held them together. They work together better than they ever did under Odin’s rule. Of course the revolution removed those too stupid or hidebound to change.”

Loki smiled. “He should thank me for that. It’s made his life much easier.”

“He has the charisma, but you can’t run a business on charm alone.”

“Sif is in charge of planning and she controls the financial aspect of the endeavor. She will keep his feet on the ground.” Loki considered En over his glass. He thought of asking for another refill but decided against it. Two shots and a pain pill on an empty stomach was making him woozy. 

“I’m only trying to look out for you Lolo.” En said. “But since it’s your money… How much?”

Loki told him.

En whistled. “You really do trust Blondie.”

“With my life, En. He’s a good man. He won’t take advantage. Unlike us.”

En managed to look affronted and Loki laughed. That caused his husband to crack a smile.

“You gonna keep that gun on me all night.”

“Perhaps.”

“Baby it’s getting tedious. I know you won’t really shoot me.”

“I might.” Loki said in a flat voice.

En raised an eyebrow. “You really that angry Kitten? It’s your own fault that you fell.”

“No. While tripping was an unintentional accident, you hit me too hard. You are getting careless, and I’m getting tired of going to the hospital because of your errors in judgement. And En, you kicked me out of pique at your own mistake, and that is far beyond what I will tolerate.”

“I didn’t kick you, Lolo, I tapped the chair. Gently.”

“It sure the fuck didn’t feel gentle. I was humiliated because of your _tapping_.”

“Kitten you can’t possibly blame me…”

En cut off because Loki had picked up the gun and was once again pointing it at his chest.

“Baby, I was just so worried about you. Getting yourself hurt all the time.”

“If I shoot your knee do you think a surgeon will be able to rebuild it so you could walk again? At your age? Or will you be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of your life?”

“That’s not a nice way to talk.”

“I’m not a nice man.” Loki put the gun back down. “By the way, what was your question this afternoon?”

“My question?” En got up, took a cigarette from the box on the liquor cabinet, lit it and sat back down. Loki slid the ashtray across the table.

“The one you asked to give yourself an excuse to slap me.”

“Oh that.” En took a hit and blew smoke in a slow stream towards the ceiling. “I wanted to know how much of last night was real and how much play acting.”

Loki yawned and hoped Modi would hurry up and get back with his meal. “Does it matter? You enjoyed yourself.”

“Did you?”

There was the sound of the front door opening and Loki could see Modi struggling with two bags out of the corner of his eye. En picked up the ashtray, rose and glanced at the automatic. Loki holstered it and smoothed his skirt.

“Always En.” He lifted his bruised lips to receive his husband’s warm kiss. It was the softest brush on his mouth. Then En departed to the back porch to finish his cigarette while Loki ate. 

That went well, Loki thought. He didn't like being that direct, but sometimes subtle was lost on En and he wasn't up to all the rigamarole of hiring a hit man to get his point across. And there was always the chance the man might succeed if En's present carelessness bled over into his self preservation instincts. 

He watched Modi lay out his food with a critical eye. The second bag held juice pods which Modi placed in the fridge. He returned with a pitcher of sweet tea and poured Loki a glass unasked and then stood with folded hands. Loki smiled inside but didn’t let it transfer to his face. So swiftly Modi learned to acquiesce. Not that he trusted the sudden conversion. But if they boy was willing to pretend to obedience this quickly, it would not take long for it to become a habit.

“You may go.” Loki said with a nod. Modi looked hurt, then angry, then a sulky expression crossed his features. He’d expected praise but Loki was not giving it for simply completing an expected task. A second more he stood as Loki picked up his fork and began to eat and then Modi stalked to his room. At step four Loki said. “Nice job remembering my juice pods.”

The boy turned his head and Loki flashed a smile. “Your time would be better spent learning entomology then playing games this evening.” Loki added and winked.

“Yes Sir!” Modi said and skipped to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes married couple will have their spats.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modi gets a lesson. Loki has playtime with Rose. En enjoys himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is scarification, cutting, at the end of this chapter. Sorry if this is a squik for you. Just stop when you get to the *** and understand there is a scene or a reference after.

It was two days later and En, Loki and Rose were sitting in the gym watching Modi practice with a one of En’s junior fighters.

“He has potential.” En said.

“Yes, but he relies too much on his size and weight.” Loki shifted uncomfortably and leaned forward to adjust the pillow under his cast.

“Let me get that Sir.” Rose said and moved the pillow to better support the cast. 

“Thank you, darling.” Loki said and trailed his fingers through her hair when she resumed kneeling next to his chair. Ostensibly it was because she was one of his students, and clothed in a gi, her deference was only proper. In reality it was because Loki was giving Modi a lesson in subservience and Rose was the very best of his subs. Her martial arts training had never gone beyond basic self-defense.

Modi hit the mat for the fourth time in under a minute. 

“He’s getting sloppier.” En commented.

“That is because, unlike his father, he doesn’t know how to channel his anger. Thor has been doing him no favors by going easy on him.”

“Speaking of sloppy,” En turned and regarded Loki with pursed lips. “I got your message loud and clear, Kitten. There was no need to underline it. Especially in such an amateurish fashion. If I didn’t know better I’d think you were getting soft.”

Loki looked at En blankly. “What?”

“Oh come now. Playing innocent, well it doesn’t fit Baby. Not at all. But clove? Even in that damn mint concoction the smell stood out.” En patted Loki’s hand. “And polishing the medicine bottle? I didn’t need that much of a head’s up.”

Loki frowned. “En, I really have no idea what you are talking about.”

En rested his chin in his hand and met Loki’s baffled gaze. “You don’t, do you? I just assumed…” 

“Rose.” Loki said “be a sweetie and fetch us refills.” Rose hopped to her feet, took their glasses and trotted out of the room.

“Someone put something in your stomach medicine?” Loki asked.

“Toothache remedy actually. I had it analyzed.” 

“You thought I would threaten you with fake poison? I hope you know better of me.” 

“Oh course Honey, don’t look so offended. If you meant to poison me. Well…”

“You’d be dead.” Loki huffed. “It’s hard not to be insulted. I don’t suppose you upset our cleaning service?” Loki waved off En’s protest. “I know Love, you are the soul of courtesy with the staff.”

They both turned to look at Modi who was scowling as he tried to bull his way through his lighter opponent without success. 

“Little shit.” Loki said. 

“Well he is enterprising. A bit of direct action is refreshing after all of his sulking and dirty looks.”

“But toothache remedy? It’s embarrassing. There are so many common poisons he could have used. When did he do it?”

“Yesterday. I assume after we left and before Rose showed up. He had around a five minute window.”

“I mean he could have simply overdosed you on one of your meds if he’d done a little research.”

“Now I’m beginning to feel offended Kitten. I’d think you’d be more upset that he tried, then that he failed.” En pouted and Loki laughed. 

“He wouldn’t succeed no matter what he tried. You are too clever of an old fox to fall for his schemes.”

“Well there is that.” En preened a little, mollified. “Any ideas?”

“You could just kick his ass.” Loki said. He whistled and the fighter broke off. Modi tried for a last punch at his unguarded face and the teen threw him down with enough force that he bounced.

“I could at that. He needs a lesson in sportsmanship if nothing else.”

Rose returned with the drinks. En dismissed the other fighter and motioned Modi to them. Modi grabbed a towel and a water pod, and stalked over to the seated men. It was obvious he was still mad. En didn’t give him a moment to compose himself before taking apart the bout with scathing criticisms. Modi’s face grew redder and angrier with each word. Loki sat back and said nothing, watching En work the kid up into a frenzy.

Modi took the last swallow of water from his pod and snarled in a voice thick with rage.

“You think you can do any better you old fuck, why don’t you get in the ring with me?”

Loki smiled.

“So disrespectful.” En sighed. “Young people nowadays just have no respect for anyone. I suppose if I must.” He rose, leaned over and kissed Loki. 

“Be right back, Kitten. Maybe you should explain the rules to your nephew while I change.”

“I shall.”

En picked up his cane and sauntered out.

“Rules?” Modi said as he dropped toward En’s chair. Loki whisked it out from under him and he ended up dropping his butt onto the floor and nearly bouncing his head off the worn tile. Modi sat up with a curse.

“There are three. Rule One.” Loki said in a low measured voice. “You don’t disrespect either of us again.”

Modi opened his mouth and then shut it upon seeing Loki’s glare.

“Rule two. You don’t interfere in our business.”

Modi rolled his eyes. “Like I give a shit about your company.”

“Rule three. You don’t stick your nose into our relationship. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

Modi snorted. “Yes Sir.”

“Good. Gym rules. You sit on the floor as Rose does when we are here.” 

He pointed to his other side and Modi scooted into position. Loki stared at him until Modi got off his butt and onto his knees. 

“You address En and myself as Sir. You do as you are instructed and you listen to corrections with attention and gratitude. You treat your opponent with respect. And Modi, if you again throw a punch after a match is called I shall personally break your arm so you will never use it again.”

That Loki had not raised his voice throughout the lecture sent a chill down Modi’s spine. 

“Is he really going to fight me?”

“No.” Loki said. “He’s going to instruct you. You are no good to us now. If you don’t get control over that temper you won’t be any good to anyone.”

“I’m not going easy on him.”

Loki just laughed and took a sip of his drink, switched it to his left hand and resumed petting Rose. Now that they were alone she leaned into the caress.

“How is your exhibit doing?”

“Very well Sir. Most of the pieces have already sold.”

Loki trailed his fingers down her cheek and stroked her throat. He was aware of Modi’s glare and smiled. 

“I am glad for you. Did you land the contract for Sabre automotive?’

“No Sir. They wanted more work than they had first proposed for the same price.”

“Smart little flower. Did you show them your thorns?”

Loki cradled her chin so her head rested against his thigh. He set his nails under her jaw and pressed in. Her soft gasp was rewarding. As was Modi’s fidgeting.

“I didn’t need to Sir.” Her voice rose only the slightest bit. “When I turned them down they didn’t badger me.”

“They were fools to let you go. If one wants quality work one pays a quality price.” He squeezed harder and then let go. Loki raised her chin with a fingertip and admired the red indentations on her ruddy skin. She smiled up at him with damp lashes and bright eyes.

“Looking forward to this evening?”

“Very much Sir.”

“As am I.” 

Loki rested his hand on her head, leaned back and took another sip of his drink, pointedly ignoring Modi who was squirming with ill-concealed impatience. Just as Modi turned his head to speck to his uncle, En breezed back in clad in his gi and sandals. Modi noticed he wasn’t wearing any protective gear and his eyes narrowed. So the old fart was only going to instruct him, not fight him. En waved him toward the ring, paused to drain his glass and then tossed Modi his headgear.

“Put that on champ. Shouldn’t knock out any brains you may have. Hmm? Mouth guard too. Don’t need Thor coming down on us like a thunderbolt just because you lost a few teeth. You all rested up now? I don’t want to take advantage.” He put on his gloves and Loki tightened the laces and tied them. Modi closed the wrist straps on his. He wondered how long it had been since En had boxed. Forty years, if the gloves were a clue.

En climbed into the ring and smiled like the kindly uncle he decidedly was not. “Now let’s just do a little warm up. Free style so I can see whatcha got okay?” En beckoned him forward. “See if you can land a punch kiddo.”

Modi was feeling a bit wary. Did En really expect him to throw a punch? He glanced at Loki who said.

“Go easy on him. You don’t want to put him in the hospital.” 

Modi raised his hands. So he was supposed to pull his punches. Not likely.

“Or in the morgue.” Loki continued. “Thor would never forgive me.” 

Modi’s stomach dropped.

“Babe, you know me better than that. I’m not going to kill a kid.” En beckoned Modi again. “Come on cowboy. I thought you had some balls.”

Modi answered that challenge with a vicious undercut. Only En wasn’t where his punch should have landed and he swung wild with his other fist, off balance. His head was ringing from a punch he hadn’t even seen. A blur of movement on his left was his only warning and he staggered sideways from the blow. When he caught his balance En was standing flatfooted in front of him, arms crossed and cradling his chin. 

“Did you listen when I was critiquing your style? I mean what is the point of me talking, if you won’t listen? Now get your hands up and pay attention this time.”

Loki sat back and watched En beat the shit out of Modi. It was a pleasure to see his husband work and to observe Modi being thoroughly broken one round at a time. That En kept stopping to correct the boy’s stance and footwork and punching technique made it more rewarding. Not only was Modi unable to lay a hand on him, the older man made it blindingly clear how Modi wasn’t even the slightest threat. And he did it while being unfailingly polite. Modi was first furious and then embarrassed and finally he was only tired. He was the one to ask for an end to the lesson. 

Modi staggered out of the ring and limped off to the showers, while En waltzed back to his seat and picked up his renewed drink, barely out of breath. He slid his warm hand over Loki’s lap and toyed with the cock cage through the fabric of his pants.

“You trying to get hard Baby?”

Loki shrugged. “I like watching you fight.”

“That wasn’t fighting. That was housetraining a puppy. Did you notice by the end he was following my instructions? He may shape up after all.”

En smiled over at Rose. “Aren’t you going to the lucky one… you get to be the recipient of all this frustrated energy.” He tugged at the cage and then leaned over and kissed Loki. “Are you sure you don’t want to keep it on tonight? It’s a good look for you.”

Loki nibbled at his husband’s lower lip, breathing in the scent of his sweat. “You may be able to persuade me.”

“Mmm… now that sounds like a challenge.” En nuzzled Loki’s cheek, leaned away and then backhanded him hard enough to snap his head to one side. Rose jumped sideways in startlement and landed on her hands and knees, her eyes wide.

Loki chuckled and bared his teeth. He raised his hand to his face and touched his reddening skin. 

“Now that’s a start.”

En smiled, stood up and stretched. “That’s all I have time for, Baby. It’s been a pleasant afternoon, but I do have to meet the head engineer of Technoview at six for dinner. Such a nice man and so free with his company’s secrets. You okay on your own Kitten?”

“Yes Love.” Loki said reaching for his drink.

“Nice seeing you again Rose. I’m looking forward to this evening’s performance. You keep my boy on his toes tonight. Okay sweetie?”

“Yes Sir. Nice meeting You Sir.” Rose said, back on her knees and trying to settle her hammering heart. She knew Loki deferred to En, but that was the first example she’d had of the older man’s unrestrained violence. He’d always come across to her as a mild, slightly silly and occasionally petulant man. The way Loki had responded to the slap with a sultry growl and a laugh only raised him in her esteem.

En paused at the door. “Oh Baby, before I forget, there was another wasp in the kitchen this morning. Inside the coffee maker of all places. I thought you called the exterminators?”

“Not for one wasp En. They do get in the house this time of year. I’ll check the screens.”

“That’s two, baby. Just...just take care of it.”

“Mmm hmm.” Loki said

When Modi arrived Loki sent Rose to return their glasses to the bar and flag down a cab, saying.

“We will meet you out front.” When she left Loki pointed to his feet and Modi knelt, groaning as sore muscles were stretched.

“Now Wolfie,” Loki began. Modi winced. Loki had been using the pet name the past two days. “I thought we’d established that En is off limits for your little murder attempts.”

Modi widened his eyes, looking rather like the puppy that En called him.

“But Uncle Loki I didn’t do anything.”

Loki simply stared at Modi without expression.

Modi tried doubling down on the innocent look. His lower lip quivered and his eyes grew wet.

“I don’t know why you don’t believe me.” Modi said with a sniff.

“Because En doesn’t lie to me.” Loki stated the bald faced lie as if it were simple truth. “And an assassin would not have tried to kill him with toothache oil.”

Modi’s face went from startled to outraged, to a sulky pout. “I didn’t do nothing.”

“The eternal cry of the guilty.” Loki reached for his crutches. “You embarrassed me Modi. I thought you were a young man capable of keeping his word. I see now you are nothing but a spoiled little boy.”

Modi looked like he’d been gut punched. 

“You’re not, you’re not going to send me back are you?” Modi whined as Loki lurched to his feet.

“Why should I not? You violated our agreement. You have neither honor nor cunning. And you are too pigheaded to take instruction.” 

Modi looked like he wanted to argue. He opened his mouth then shut it. Took a deep breath. 

“You are right sir. I will pack my bags when we arrive home.”

Loki didn’t bother to answer. Let the brat suffer. At least he was finally showing a modicum of intelligent behavior. Modi caught up with Loki in the hall.

“Did he hit you because… of what I did?” He asked.

“Don’t flatter yourself. You actions don’t have that kind of weight. You have only been a minor yearly annoyance in our lives.”

Loki observed his nephew out of the corner of his eye. He watched Modi’s face crumple as he took in the meaning of Loki’s words. Then the boy straightened and stared straight ahead with a blank visage. Loki kept his own face neutral but he was grinning inside. En had been right. The only way to get Modi to obey was to take away every expected curtesy because of their blood ties.

They arrived outside where Rose was waiting beside a chauffeured cab. It was too much trouble for Loki to struggle in and out of the small electric ones. The driver helped him into the front and Modi and Rose took their seats in the back. As they were pulling away from the curb Loki said.

“The question is Modi. Can you be more?” Loki heard Modi’s sharp indrawn breath.

“Yes Sir. I can Sir.”

Loki hummed but restrained from further comment.

When they arrived home, Modi was sent to his room to pack an overnight bag. When he was told he was going to Mama Florence for the night and not the promised fights with Raymond he didn’t throw his usual fit but waited meekly until the cab arrived. While Rose and Loki were eating dinner a call from Mama Florence announced Modi’s arrival. Loki passed on instructions that Modi was not to get supper nor watch TV, nor play any games, but was to be left in his room to contemplate his sins. 

“Been a little bastard has he?” Mama Florence asked.

“Yes.”

“I think I’ll have him clean out the bathroom. It needs a good scrubbing. No sense in him just sitting around.”

“That would be an excellent occupation. I leave him in your capable hands. If there is the slightest problem, please call me.”

“Not gonna be a problem.”

Loki smiled. At over six feet and more than two hundred and fifty pounds Mama Florence didn’t put up with anybody’s shit. She had two very dead ex-husbands to prove it. Her present one treated her like a queen.

“I doubt you not.”

Loki ended the call and finished his meal. He had Rose clear the table and fetch his gear from upstairs. 

***

She secured a padded blanket over the table, covered it with a waterproof sheet and covered that with another sheet. Loki watched to see that all was properly secured. He didn’t need the top sheet sliding around during a crucial moment. He checked his tools, opened a new pack of scalpel blades and inserted them into his knives. He poured the mixture that would ensure any wounds would heal with neat scars into a small bowl. Clean white silk cloths went beside them. Rose took the restraints in hand and started to go down on her knees to fasten them under the table. Loki stopped her.

“Take off the gi. I’m curious as to what you are wearing under it. You’ve been teasing me all evening with a glimpse of blue lace.”

“As you wish Sir. I hope it meets your approval.” 

Rose slipped out of Gi jacket and the v neck undershirt that had been giving Loki hints of her undergarment all afternoon. What was reveled was a deep blue satin and lace bustier. The wide straps were made to support her large breasts without cutting into her skin. Loki didn’t like anything to mark his subs but himself. He was pleasantly surprised when she peeled off the lace flowers that tipped each cup to bare her dark pink areolas and nipples. Her pants hit the floor and matching panties covered her wide hips and gartered stockings her shapely thighs. She reached to the front of the panties and Loki stopped her. 

“Come here my lovely flower. Let me.”

Rose smiled and moved to stand beside Loki’s chair. He cupped one breast and bent his head to take the protruding nipple into his mouth. He sucked and licked and she moaned.

“Naughty girl.” Loki chuckled as he released her. “Pray tell, with what did you anoint your tits?”

“Cherry lip gloss Sir. One of the new all natural flavors. Is it acceptable?”

“Very. Nice of you to remember I like cherries.” He licked her nipple again. “It’s fading now. Too bad.” He gently rolled her nipple between his fingers and thumb and took the other between his lips with soft kisses and warm laps of his tongue. She panted and pressed forward. Loki pulled back. 

“So eager.” 

He fondled her breasts for a moment more and then slide his hands over the soft curve of her belly and down the front of her panties until he found the edge of the removable panel. It came free easily. Loki bent forward to view her close trimmed curls and the silky edges of her inner labia peeking out from the puffy outer lips. He slid a finger into her soft slit and brought it back glistening with her arousal.

“Very eager.” he amended. He sat back and popped the finger in his mouth. He glanced up at her flushed face, took his finger from his mouth and frowned. 

“What are you waiting for?" He snapped. "Get the straps in place. You still need to make the cocktails and En will be home any minute.”

“Yes Sir, Sorry Sir.” Rose said and hurried to do his bidding. 

Loki admired the view of her plump bottom wiggling as she crawled under the table and fastened the restraints. Her breasts bounced as she scurried around the kitchen, setting out a cheese and fruit plate for En and mixing up a pitcher of Blue Hawaiian, En’s latest after dinner cocktail. Loki watched her with amusement. Rose was well trained, but even with her, he had to keep a firm hand. They would start to take advantage otherwise and then they would become willful and sulky. He allowed it in his men because it was fun to brutally break them over and over. But he didn’t like using a heavy hand with his women. He demanded a more nuanced performance from them. 

She has just put a pitcher of ice water on the counter after pouring Loki a glass when En swept into the front room on the wings of a building storm. He was outlined by a crack of lightening, his coat swirling and silver hair ruffled by the wind. While it wasn’t possible he’d arranged it, En took full advantage of his dramatic entrance tossing his coat on the back of the couch and his case onto a chair. He twirled his cane, barely missing Loki’s propped up shin and then planted it on the floor, placed both hands on the top and examined the room with a critical eye. Rose stood up straight as a soldier on parade while Loki languidly sipped his water.

“Ready I see.” He looked at the empty straight backed dining chair with disapproval. “Almost ready, I should say.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Rose be a dear and drag in the gold chair from the living room. I’d hate for the old man to have to park his bony ass on anything less than a throne.”

En made a little moue at Loki but refrained from commenting. This was after all Loki’s show, and he wasn’t going to undermine his authority. While Rose exchanged chairs, En helped Loki up and out of his regular clothing and into the deep green silk he preferred to work in. Let other Doms swank about in leather straps and heavy boots. Loki didn’t need the props. Tonight he’d traded the pants for a loose side slit skirt that gave him movement without having to be pulled over his cast. En shifted it until the slit was in the front and the cage encasing Loki’s cock on display.

“You gonna be okay standing, Baby. I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

“I’ll take breaks En. I have pain pills for after. Don’t mother hen me please.”

“Show me what you’ve done so far.”

Loki limped over to Rose and with the crutches tucked under one arm he unlaced her bustier and handed it to En. There was an intricate design of thorny branches and cabbage roses in pale raised lines on her flushed skin. Loki pulled down her panties and En could see they grew up from the triangle of her pubic hair, covered her belly and circled her left nipple. When she removed her panties and stockings she revealed a network of delicate curling roots down her left thigh.

*

En whistled. He reached toward Rose, paused and asked her. “May I?”

She looked to Loki.

“If it doesn’t bother you to be pawed by an old lecher, little flower, it doesn’t bother me.”

“I don’t mind. I wish I could show off your work more often, Sir.”

“Thank you.” En said to her. He ran his fingertips over the raised lines on her belly. “It’s really beautiful Lolo. I’m impressed. When you said you were marking her I never thought it would be something like this. Your own design?”

“Somewhat. It’s based on 1860 illustration of a Sombreuil rose.”

En withdrew his hand and retired to the gold upholstered chair. He flapped his hands at Loki.  
“Don’t let me hold you up Honey.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

Loki patted the table and Rose hoisted herself up and sat with her legs dangling off the edge. Loki spread her knees and stepped between them. Her lips were soft and inviting and he kissed her slowly, licking his tongue inside her warm mouth. He kissed down her throat, nuzzled her collar bones and then proceeded to suck each of her nipples into hard points.

“En could you?” Loki motioned toward his empty chair. En got up and slid the chair under him and Loki sat down with a sigh. He brought Rose’s knees up over his shoulder and she leaned back on her elbows, giving En, who remained standing behind Loki, a saucy wink.

“I think your girl is flirting with me, Kitten.”

“Good for her.” Loki said and parted Rose’s cunt with his thumbs. “Doesn’t she have lovely quim?”

“Bet you’d like to stick your dick in that.”

Loki chuckled. “Too bad I’m married to a very jealous man. Otherwise I could give you quite a show.” He slid two fingers into her slick heat and she moaned and clenched around him. “What pretty petals you have. You like showing your twat to this old goat?”

“He’s a very handsome goat.” Rose said, her face flushed.

“He’s my goat.” Loki said. He lowered his head to lap and suck her clit. 

Rose’s head fell back and she cried. “Oh fuck!”

Loki stroked her in a steady rhythm while she writhed and panted. Sometimes he rubbed her folds over her clit and other times he teased it with his tongue. He could hear En’s heavy breathing at his back, the gold chair completely forgotten. Loki pulled his fingers out only to replace them with one from each hand to pull her open for En’s view. 

“I think you’d like to put your dick in here, hmmm?” En made low growl. Loki continued. “You want to be fucked little flower? You want this randy old dog to mount you and fill your sweet quim with his cock?”

“Yes! Yes Sir! Please Sir!” Rose panted.

En’s fingers tightened on Loki’s shoulder and his breath was harsh in Loki’s ear.

“Too bad.” Loki chuckled, abruptly removing his fingers, standing up and sliding her knees off his shoulders. “He’s married and his husband would kill him if tried it.”

“Noo!” Rose cried in lust and loss.

En stepped back and met Loki’s ear to ear grin with a twisted smile of his own. 

“You little shit!”

“Take it out on me latter Lover, I have work to do now that my canvas is warmed up.” Loki pecked his cheek and turned back to Rose who had scooted to the center of the table.

“Let us get you tied down little flower. Tight and secure so you won’t mar the lines with your wiggling.”

Loki pulled the network of straps over her heaving body, tying her with limbs spread wide. One strap secured her hips in place and another passed just above her breasts. Loki picked up a cloth, soaked it in alcohol and swabbed her right breast. He wiped his fingers with the cloth and traced ghost designs on her chilled skin. 

“I should like to do a bud and a full rose tonight. The safe word is as always, stop.” He stroked her cheek. “Promise you won’t push yourself too far tonight darling.”

Rose lifted her head to answer. “I promise, Sir. But may I have two buds? One just starting to open?”

“Greedy thing. We shall see. If you are ready.”

Rose lay her head back on the table. “Ready, Sir.”

En gave a soft low pitched moan.

Loki hummed and picked up his knife. The blade flashed in the reflected light of a lightning stroke. Rose’s first cry was drowned in the boom of the following thunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Loki doesn't fuck his subs. At least not as En defines sex which is Loki putting his dick into something or visa-versa. Rose gets taken as far as he ever goes. Loki enjoys taking his subs to the brink of climax with traditional methods and then backing off so they are receptive as possible for whatever game he's playing.
> 
> This is fantasy. This is not a guide to bdsm or how to have a good relationship.  
> Don't cut yourself or let other people cut you. Its very dangerous and you can end up with ugly scars, both physical and mental.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much porn, and a little angst. Loki is all kinds of fucked up and En is a bastard.

The second rose bud completed, Loki rubbed the last of the mixture into the final lines. En marveled at his skill. He’d seen Loki work before, but on some level he was giving a performance and toying with his audience as well as his sub. Tonight he was interacting with Rose on such an intimate level En would have felt jealous, had he not been so captivated by them both. Every so often Loki would pause and look up at him with his lips half parted and his pupils wide and dark, every inch a predator. 

“See what I am,” he said with those looks. “See what you have tamed to your hand.” 

“My beautiful monster.” En thought. “My perfect little killer.”

He’d seen Loki use different knives, longer and wider of blade to much deadlier purpose. Several times for En’s benefit, and once to his detriment. Though that minor disagreement was long past and En now knew better then to employ a hired gun to accomplish what Loki considered his job. Still the fellow had been a valuable asset and En was sore to lose him in what amounted to a fit of pique on Loki’s part.

He had to admit Loki had made an, En searched for the word, emphatic point. He remembered his shock on that evening, when he had lifted the platter cover expecting a rib roast, only to see the assassin’s head artfully arraigned in the center of a circle of piped mashed potatoes, the light glinting off the dead man’s glasses and an apple stuffed in his mouth. Loki had only commented that he didn’t care for boar’s head and would En be kind enough to pass the fish.

It was amusing enough that En almost didn’t punish him. Almost.

Tonight’s display was more tasteful and refined then that crude jest. Loki’s viciousness sublimated to his artistic endeavor. He was carefully focused on the woman’s response, gauging her tolerance and pushing her a little farther. She had her safe word but En doubted she would use it, so eager was she to please Loki and so precisely did he judge how far he could transgress her limits. It would have been a pas de deux, were it not for Loki continuously drawing En in with his heated glances. Even the slow unwinding of the evening as Rose was brought down, was a sensual delight. Loki’s soft caresses, his filthy words, all combined to drive En’s desire for him higher. Loki’s eyes were locked on him when he held Rose’s shivering blanket wrapped body to his chest and with sure deft touches finally gave her release. 

While Loki guided her to the second guest room and settled her into bed with a cup of honey laced chamomile tea, En cleaned up the kitchen, bundling the sheets and removing the restraints. The table was bare when Loki returned. 

En wrapped him in his arms and backed him up until his butt hit the edge. The hunger in their kiss was mutual. When they broke En gave Loki’s ass a squeeze.

“Bend over, Honey.”

Loki put a hand on his chest and pushed him back. “Is this how you romance me?” he asked with a smirk.

En traced fingertips up Loki’s chest and slipped them around his long throat. He applied a little pressure watching his fingers sink into the muscle. “No Baby, this is how I fuck you.”

“Only if we talk while you do it. You’ve been avoiding this conversation and I want a word with you now that Modi is out of the house.”

“It’s not my fault my hours are long. I’m not the one who got my leg broken and had to take two days off. I’m doing both our jobs now.” 

Loki twisted En’s wrist and pulled out of his grasp. En let him, not trusting to win a direct confrontation with the younger man. Loki plopped down in a kitchen chair and hoisted his cast onto another. En pressed his lips together in irritation.

“Be a dear and pour me a drink.” Loki said. “I need a rest love, I’ve been standing on this leg far too long.”

En cocked his head and didn’t move.

“En, stop being a bastard for one minute and pour me a fucking drink or the only thing your dick will get wrapped around it is your hand.”

En chuckled. “There’s my nasty little kitten.” He opened a bottle and poured Loki a double. “I wondered where you’d gone.”

Loki took the glass and downed half of it. 

“I know you intend to fuck me.” He tapped the cock cage. “I know I’m not going to get anything out of it but the dubious pleasure of being used as your masturbation sleeve. But you will talk to me. You can waste time avoiding the subject while your cock wilts or you can agree without further prevarication and we can talk while you are buried in my butt.”

“Baby, you know Daddy loves to talk to you.” En reached over and rubbed the back of Loki’s hand. 

Loki sighed, leaned back and took another sip. “Tick Tock, Old Man.”

He caught the wince and everything shifted focus and clicked into place. “That’s it.” Loki thought. “That’s your problem isn’t it? Age. But why now?”

“You’ve been too rough,” Loki said, “and I’m not going to the emergency room again because you have a stick up your ass.”

En snatched his hand back. “I don’t know what you are talking about. I haven’t changed in the least, you are simply getting careless. If you weren’t spending all your time looking after your brother’s problems you could focus on the important things.”

“Important things being you.” Loki watched En. Behind his posturing, his irritation, there was something deeper.

“Of course Lolo.” En said. “A lesson that obviously you need to learn again.”

“I doubt you are concerned about my financial involvement with Thor’s little Viking age theme park. No it’s his other problem that has you upset isn’t it? Modi has gotten under your skin.”

En huffed and turned his back on Loki to refill his own drink.

“He is a child En! An annoying, ridiculous child.”

“He won’t always be.” En said still turned away. There was an unsteadiness in his voice that Loki hated. He held his drink up to the light and examined it. “In a few short years he is going to be a very beautiful young man.” He turned back to Loki his face unreadable. “A beautiful young man who will still be obsessed with you.”

“You don’t really think that…” But Loki could see something lurking in En’s eyes he’d never seen before. Fear. 

“It has to be flattering to have him mooning over you, Kitten. And he’s not an idiot, he’s almost as clever as you are when he gets his head out of his ass. Young, pretty, unprincipled and smart. Plus there is the taboo aspect. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t like to twist your brother’s nose just a little, piss in the cornflakes of Assburg’s traditions by having their heir apparent at your feet.”  
“That, my Love, is the crux of the matter.” 

Loki held up his empty glass and En put it on the sideboard. Loki frowned then shook his head and pulled himself to his feet. He moved to the end of the table tucked the back of his skirt into his waistband baring his rump and bent over resting his head on his hands.

“He would be at my feet. As much as I enjoy having a man in that position, you know it’s simply a hobby with me.”

When En picked up the ashtray and a pack of cigarettes Loki sighed. En really was not supposed to be smoking even the occasional cigarette. This didn’t seem like the time to chide him about it. When En placed the heavy glass ashtray on the small of his back Loki let out a soft moan. En using him as furniture was a familiar and cherished bit of play acting. 

“There’s no one like you. No one who understands me like you do. No one could ever love me like you do. I could never love anyone the way I love you, Old Man. Only you can give me what I need.”  
En slide his drink over to rest by Loki’s elbow, tapped the pack on his butt, took out a cigarette, lit it, snapped off the lighter and pressed the hot metal to the underside of Loki’s ass.

Loki muffled his yelp on his forearm lest he wake their guest.

“Is this what ya need kitten?” En said, running his hand over Loki’s bottom. “Do you need to be taught your place?”

“Yes.” Loki hissed. He was going to have to keep his head or else En would go overboard again. 

“Because you’ve been acting up so much lately. Talking back, telling me what to do. It’s like… like you’ve forgotten everything I’ve taught you.”

Loki said softly. “I have En. I have forgotten everything. Show me how much you love me.” 

“Will do baby.” His lips were soft on the back of Loki’s neck. “Anything to make my Kitten happy.” 

Loki heard the flick of the lighter and pressed his mouth to his arm. The wait was a little longer, the metal heated hotter, the pain more intense.

Loki shut his eyes. This was an old game. To see how much he could endure. His butt was marked with the shiny scars, most of them were higher up on the curve where he wouldn’t have to sit on them while they heeled. En was marking him where he’d feel it for days. 

En kissed his jaw nuzzled his ear. “You like this Honey?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Loki whispered. He watched En over his shoulder.

Another flick, another wait, the seer on his other butt cheek. A soft caress, an endearment, and the wait for Loki’s panted surrender. En burned him a fourth time, and Loki knew from the look of determination on his face he wasn’t going to stop until Loki was either screaming in pain or En had reassured himself he was in charge. En paused to lift Loki’s head and hold the glass to his lips. He savored the smoky taste of scotch in his mouth and the sound of En’s praise in his ears. 

“You are being so good, Lolo. Holding so still for me.”

Loki wanted to give in to it, to the buzzing call of the endorphin high. To give his complete surrender in a show of love and trust. Except he didn’t trust En. He didn’t trust him to stop before Loki had more than a few tiny blisters to show for their night’s play. He was moving closer to areas that were way too vulnerable to a burn. 

“En.” Loki said turning his shoulders.

“Easy there cowboy.” En said and pressed the heated metal to the inside of his right butt cheek. 

Loki gasped a sharply in-drawn breath and slapped his hand on the counter to keep from screaming.

“Good boy.” En said “Don’t want to wake Rose.” He stroking his thumb up between Loki’s ass cheeks and over his hole. “Just a few more baby.”

Loki jerked upright and twisted around. The ashtray hit the floor with a thud. 

“No.”

“Kitten.” En said in a warning tone. He stood close enough to Loki their chests touched.

“No more. You’ve made your point.” Loki meet his gaze. Realized that he was looking down. “When,” he thought, “had En become shorter than him?”

“That’s not your call.” En said his eyes narrowed. 

Loki heard the slightest quaver in his voice. That tremble that whispered, old, fragile, failing, dying. He saw how delicate En’s skin looked under his tan. How his once golden brown eyes were now a faded khaki. Saw through the façade of power that was held together by En’s personality alone. The room seemed to darken around Loki and his heart was pounding so hard in his chest he couldn’t draw breath. 

“Oh Norns,” Loki said giving voice to his fear. “No more, please no. I can’t. Anything but that.” Tears spilled down his face unheeded and he shook with the horror of his lover’s frail mortality.

En’s expression changed from anger to concern and he pulled Loki close. “Hey Baby, it’s all right. It’s over now. Guess you’ve had a pretty hard day, hmmm? How about I just take you to bed now?” He pulled Loki’s skirt back down.

“Please.” Loki choked out, glad En mistook the reason for his tears. He used the cane to navigate the stairs, afraid to lean his weight on En’s shoulder. As if the older man would break under a burden he’d managed the day before. It didn’t make sense, but terror didn’t have to, and dread had Loki firmly in its jaws. When En went into the bathroom to fetch the ointment for the minor wounds he’d inflicted, Loki watched, counting the second’s until he returned, frightened that he’d disappear forever in the few minutes he was out of sight. When he saw him again he buried his face in his arms and endured the surge of relief which left him hollow and crying once again.

En took a moment to disrobe and settled beside Loki, rubbing circles over his bare back. 

“Hush baby, I got you. You’re okay.”

Which only make Loki cry harder. 

En leaned back puzzled. Maybe he had been too hard on him. Loki would cry during a session, but he always got snarky shortly after. This was worrying. He gently dabbed burn cream on marks he’d made to give himself time to think. He tried a different track and prodded Loki to raise his hips. When he did En removed the cock cage and fondled Loki’s limp cock. 

“There that feel better?”

Loki sniffed into his pillow and managed a yes, followed by another sob.

“Lolo, Honey. You gotta tell Daddy what’s wrong or he can’t fix it for baby.” That ought to do it En thought. He rubbed his other hand over Loki’s bottom, avoiding the burns.

But all Loki did was shake his head and take a few harsh breaths and start sobbing again.

En took his hand from Loki’s cock and wrapped it around his, stroking himself back into hardness. Loki being this vulnerable, crying and broken and lost was very erotic. That he hadn’t even responded to the Daddy remark told En how far gone he was. Oh hell yes he was going to take this gift. He reached for the lube and drizzled it in between Loki ass cheeks spreading it until the crevice slick and then stroking the remainder onto his shaft. He straddled Loki and whispered. 

“Cry for me Loki. Give me all your tears, Kitten. Cry just for me.”

“En.” Loki sobbed and he shook with the force of his emotion. 

“Good Lolo.” En said. He sunk into the heat of Loki’s body and Loki howled his name. Over and over, wailing and beating his hands on the pillow.

En was entranced, this wasn’t a few overwrought tears, this was a storm of grief and pain. Loki was ugly crying, his pale skin blotchy red, tears and snot smearing his face, and he was clutching his pillow like it was the only thing keeping him afloat. 

En smoothed his hair back, turned Loki’s head and pulled one arm down so he could better watch Loki cry as he fucked into his ass. Even his slick, sweet hole clenched with his gut wrenching sobs. More arousing still were Loki’s words.

“I love you! I love you! Don’t leave me! Please En! Please. I can’t! I can’t live without you! En! Please! Please!” 

Loki was stripping his heart bare, breaking his guarded soul open to give it him like a bloody dripping wound. En was wild with joy and power. He thrust hard and fast, clutching Loki shoulders till his nails drew blood. His hips slapped Loki’s butt and he knew those burns had to be a throbbing agony. He nudged Loki’s knees wider and felt him buck at the sharp twinge in his broken leg.

“Give me your fear Honey, give it to me. Let me fuck your pain. No one gets to hurt you but me. I’m gonna hurt you so bad baby. Gonna rip you open.” En panted through bared teeth.

Loki was writhing under him in physical and mental anguish. “You will! You will! I’ll die from it. I’ll die! EN!”

That last shuddering wail sent En over the edge and he ground against Loki as he came, trying to wring as much pleasure from his lover’s body as he could. Loki wasn’t just shaking from crying he was thrusting back into En, gasping and begging. En rammed through his own orgasm and felt Loki’s asshole clench hard around him. His kitten was on the point of release. 

“Come, Loki.” 

En lay supine over Loki’s back so he could feel his lover let go. So he feel Loki’s butt rock as he rutted his cock on the sheets. Feel the short quick thrusts that ended in a soft cry and a spasm of tightening muscle, inside and out. 

En gloried in his control. “Good Lolo. Like that baby.”

Loki moaned again and shuddered three more times and went slack under him. En waited until Loki’s breathing slowed, rubbing his heaving sides with slow steady strokes of his big hands. Only then did he kiss his shoulder and roll off to lay beside him. When Loki raised up on his elbows to look at him, En said,

“Blow your nose and clean your face, Honey. You got snot all over your chin.”

Loki nodded, turned over, sat up and did so, passing En a wipe of his own. En stopped him when he went to clean his belly. Loki discarded his wet pillow on the floor, lay back down and cleaned the remnants of En’s seed from his butt. He watched En scoop his spend from the sheets.

“You made a little mess here baby.” En said

“You told me to.” Loki murmured. He opened his mouth and licked his own seed from En’s fingers. 

“So I did.” En’s fingers swiped over his belly gathering more. “No licking.”

Loki shut his eyes and passively let En wipe his fingers off in his mouth. He did it twice more before he tapped the bottom of Loki’s chin signaling him to close his mouth.

“Swallow.” Then when Loki had complied. “Taste good?”

“I like yours better.”

“Um hm.”

En got up and went into the bathroom to wash up. Not satisfied with the clean up the wipes provided, he returned with a wet wash cloth and cleaned Loki’s face, then belly, then bottom. Even the wet spot on the sheet got a swipe. 

When he came back to bed he kissed Loki and smoothed his sweat damp hair back from his still blotchy face.

“You’ve been good enough, I think you’ve earned a reward Kitten. I have a conference call tomorrow to Baroness Bitch. I managed to square things up with her, but she has some items she wants to go over. Gonna be one of those long, dull calls. So what say you come up around four and suck me off during it? You could have the purple vibe up your ass and edge the whole time. Sound good?”

Loki blinked his sleep heavy eyes. “Hmmm?” He knew that having to hear the baroness natter while he tried to keep his cock hard would be a special kind of hell. Why had he thought old age was going to slow his bastard of a husband down? He smiled. “Sounds terrible En.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's one way to reassure your lover. Flay him while he's vulnerable to show him you aren't losing your edge.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't keep away from these two vicious bastards. So we go back in time to see how they have spent a few of those years. Not tagged for underage as there will be no underage scenes. A short chapter to set the scene and establish the characters.


End file.
